


After Sunrise

by MissKita



Series: Undercover of the Twilight [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, GladnisXV, M/M, New Relationship, No Angst, No Spoilers, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKita/pseuds/MissKita
Summary: After confessing their feelings for one another and spending a passionate night together, Gladio and Ignis have to figure out how to navigate their new relationship. One thing is for sure: They can't tell Noctis and Prompto.





	1. Hiding Place

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set between chapters 6 and 7 of [ Undercover of the Twilight ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11910336/chapters/26911707). It is highly recommended that you read that fic first.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night in Gladio's arms, Ignis must face the reality of that magical night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title and theme is[ Hiding Place ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zFZHGYYHTM) by Serena Ryder.

Ignis had overslept. He could tell from the way the sun entered their Altissia hotel room at an angle. The morning was rapidly fading into noon. He didn’t care. Ignis would’ve continued to sleep had Gladio’s arm not slid around his waist.

He had sex with Gladio.

His dear friend. His comrade.

Last night.

Bloody hell.

How should he behave towards him now? The secret of his heart was out of the bag. Yes, he was overjoyed that Gladio felt the same way. It had been a perfect night complete with wonderful lovemaking. But now that the wine had run its course and sunrise had come, he was at a loss.

What was he supposed to do now? Just lie here with Gladio's arm around him and pretend to still be asleep?

They couldn't stay like this forever.

Duty dictated as much. Heck, at some point, they would need food. And fresh air. Sunlight.

“Hey, Iggy?” Gladio’s sleepy voice was warm against his ear. “You awake?”

Gladio shifted behind him, and Ignis felt his semi-hard penis against the curve of his bottom. A blush rushed up his neck and crawled up his cheeks. Gladio was never one for subtlety, was he?

“Yes, I am. It would appear we overslept.”

“So? The twerps do it all the time.” Gladio tightened his grip. His chest was against Ignis’s back. His hand pressed against Ignis’s abs, warm and strong.

He moved closer in response, desperate to be fully cocooned in Gladio’s warm embrace. “Yes, but we have to set an example.”

Other than a disagreeing grunt, Gladio didn’t comment on that topic. His lips, instead, were soft against Ignis’s ear.

“Last night was dope,” Gladio said. His lips transferred to Ignis’s neck. Soft and deliciously pleasant against that ticklish spot.

He stirred awake in his pajama bottoms as a delicious thrill shot through to his groin. This would be the new normal then? Sharing a bed as much as they could? Sharing in one another when time and circumstance allowed?

“It was….quite wonderful. A surprising turn of events, surely, but …” Ignis paused, trying to mimic Gladio’s voice. He deepened his own to match his partner’s gravelly voice. “It was...uh...dope.”

Gladio snorted. “That supposed to be me, Iggy?”

“You better believe it. Don’t you recognize greatness?”

Pleasure and desire thrummed in him as Gladio's fingers glanced across his abdomen, his pecs, his nipples. He didn’t say anything else. He focused on Gladio’s touch. His heart sped up; his breathing grew short. He pushed his back into his chest. He wanted to get lost in Gladio and never be found.

Ignis desperately wanted Gladio inside of him again.

He just didn't quite know how to _say_ it. He wasn't sure how to articulate anything of note this morning. For once, he was out of his element.

Gladio’s hardness pressed between Ignis cheeks, straining against the layers of fabric between them.

“It...it’s late, Gladiolus…”

“Want me to stop?”

Ignis held his breath for a moment. “No,” he exhaled.

Gladio grinned against his cheek. His big hand slid under Ignis’s waistband and down the length of his shaft. He gasped in pleasure, trying desperately to not cry out like he had the night before. But Astrals, Gladio’s touch was golden. His grip was almost perfect with those big, rough hands.  

Gladio spoke with warm breath on his neck and in his ear. “Tell me what you like, Iggy. This feel good?”

Ignis nodded. “Just...a bit firmer.”

Gladio obeyed.

Ignis moaned quietly. “Superb…”

His entire body flooded with Gladio’s touch. He'd orgasm soon if he didn't stop, and as wonderful as that would be, he wanted him deep inside of him before that happened.

“Gladiolus…would it be…I…”

“Want an encore?”

Ignis blushed hard but he was relieved he didn't have to say it first.  “Wonderous. I'd rather like that.”

“If this is your idea of dirty talk….” Gladio chuckled but didn't continue on.

He swatted Gladio on his thigh. “Behave yourself.”

“Nah. That ain’t happening.”

Ignis turned around to face Gladio. Looking back was those familiar amber eyes, messy black hair and, easy smile. A wave of emotions slammed into him. Ignis blushed and looked away for a moment to compose himself.

“Hey.” Gladio’s voice was feathers and gravel at the same time. He grinned.

“Yes. Hello,” Ignis said.

Gladio raised a brow and drew Ignis in with his arm. Kissed him.

Ignis responded after a second, concentrating fully on the act. Gladio tangled their legs and pressed into him while they kissed. The kiss broke. A silence was light between them. Gladio chuckled and pressed his fingers through Ignis' hair. “It’s just me, Iggy. Don’t be shy.”

“I...I’m not.”

“You are. A little bit. It’s cute.”

A smile danced on Ignis lips. “You insist on getting the last word.”

“Yeah. That’s why we’re here now.”

Ignis lifted a hand, hesitated a moment, then went for it. He curled the tips of his fingers around Gladio’s stubbled jaw.

“This is real, isn't it. Not some lucid dream?” Ignis asked softly.

“Pretty damn real.” Gladio leaned into his touch.

“I...I must be honest. I don't know what I'm doing. Being with you in this way..."

“This is what you want, right?” Gladio looked nervous and uncertain, and Ignis’s heart nearly broke from the expression that crossed his friend’s face.

He stumbled over his own words in his rush to explain. “No, no. Yes. I do. Immensely. Forgive me for being cryptic. It simply has hit me that there's so much new ground to discover between us. And I am woefully unprepared. A fact I do not like to admit,” Ignis said.

He barreled on, for if he stopped he would never speak on these feelings. “I'm quite nervous about the implications. Our duties. The group dynamic. How do we explain when the time comes? By the Astrals, I've never been in a romantic relationship, never had a sexual encounter, and suddenly I've fallen into bed with my best friend. I would be lying if I said my head wasn't spinning.”

Gladio exhaled. “That was a lot, Iggy.”

“Yes. Apologies,” Ignis said. “Shall we get back to the fun bit?”

“Hey, you know I'm down,” Gladio chuckled. His expression changed, softer and penetrating. “Look. You're not alone feeling that way. Our experiences may be different, but this is new to me, too. Not a damn thing could've prepared me for what’s happening between us. But I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Ignis nodded. “We shall figure this out together.”

“That's us. Figuring out shit together.”

Ignis pushed past his own insecurity and kissed him again. Gladio returned the kiss eagerly, all flesh and moans in his mouth. He relished the Shield’s weight on top of him.

Yes, he couldn't wait to revisit the sensations of last night. To have Gladio deep inside of him in their cocoon of bliss. He couldn't wait to feel his tongue on his throbbing erection.

As if he could read his mind, Gladio broke their kiss and slid down under the sheets. Ignis closed his eyes in anticipation as Gladio dragged his pajamas off.

He loved this part.

It started with just a teasing flick of his tongue and cupping him, then Gladio's hot mouth engulfed him without warning. Ignis bit his own fist to muffle his startled cry.

Gladio's tongue and mouth worked wonders. He closed his eyes and soon was writhing and moaning, clutching the sheets, delirious in his own pleasure. The man's thick lips, tongue, and sheer amount of _skill_ were pushing him toward the edge. He involuntarily bucked his hips up, and Gladio held him down with both hands. “Gladiolus…gods...yes…”

His lover stopped him right at the edge. He crawled back up Ignis’s trembling body and kissed his cheek. “You OK? Not gonna faint are ya?”

Ignis wrapped his hands around the massive rod straining against Gladio’s black pajama bottoms. That wiped that stupid grin off his face. “Perhaps I should….service you as well?” He had no idea how, but he would give it a shot. Seemed simple enough.

Gladio laughed. “It ain't an engine part.”

“Are you quite certain you’re not packing an engine blade? I'll take that as a no.”

“Hold up. I didn't say all that.”

Before Gladio could rephrase, someone knocked on the hotel room door.

“Ignore it,” Gladio said.

The knocking continued. Ignis couldn't shirk his duties for an orgasm, yes? “We can't. It could be Noct. Perhaps there’s a problem.”

Gladio sighed. “Fuck him.”

Part of Ignis wanted to agree, but it was a small, very horny part that he managed to ignore. Years of training and caring for Noctis couldn’t be crushed by a raging erection.

Ignis sat up slightly so that they were nose to nose. “That's not something his Shield should say.”

Gladio rolled his eyes and let out a stubborn sigh. “Yeah, yeah. I know.”

The knocking became a drumbeat to the Chocobo March.

Prompto, then. Had the man lost his mind?

“Deal with him,” Ignis said. He released Gladio and dropped down onto the bed, draping his arm over his eyes.

Gladio grunted. His weight left the mattress as he got out of bed. Ignis peeked around his arm to watch. Ignis watched his round, muscular butt flex and bounce under his pajamas as he crossed the hotel room in a few strides.

Gladio opened the door barely and peered around it. Ignis pulled his sheets up over his head and listened. His erection was throbbing; he desperately wanted Gladio to come back and finish the job. Instead, he gripped the sheets and laid flat on his back, concentrating on not touching himself as he listened to the conversation at the door.

“What the hell are you banging on the door for?”

“Hey!” Prompto's cheerful voice said. “What gives? Is Ignis sick? It’s noon guys.”

“That could’ve been in a text!”

“I sent five texts. I-I figured if Iggy wasn't answering something bad had happened.”

Ignis smirked to himself. Prompto had terrible timing, but the young man was all right with him.

Gladio sighed. “Where's Noctis?”

“Showering. He overslept because Iggy usually wakes him up.”

“He's a grown ass man. We'll be out in an hour. Unless Noct needs help cleaning his own ass?”

“Yeesh! Sorry! See you in an hour!” Prompto scampered off.

Gladio shut the door and returned to bed.

“Where were we?” Gladio pulled the sheets off Ignis’s face.

Ignis affected a scowl and planted his palm over the eagle’s beak tattooed on Gladio's chest. “You were a bit harsh.”

Gladio rested his hand on Ignis’s bottom. “Kid is cockblocking. Had to be harsh.”

“He is right. Tis late and it won't do to waste the rest of the day.”

“Getting fucked is never a waste.”

“My word, you have a one-track mind.”

As if to emphasize that point, Gladio maneuvered his pajamas off and tossed them. His large, thick erection bobbed freely. “Damn right I do. And it says, Iggy Iggy Iggy. Your mind is on the same thing.”

“Can’t argue with you there.” Ignis was staring at Gladio’s penis. “I...I should return the favor?”

Gladio shrugged. “Don't worry about it, Iggy. I want to be inside of you.”

“Yes...quite. OK.”

Ignis pulled Gladio down on top of him. Gladio's mouth found that sensitive spot on his neck. Ignis gritted his teeth, trying desperately not to moan so embarrassingly as he had the night before. Gladio's weight, the sensations of their lengths stroking against one another in a slick, dance. It was almost too much. A needy little whimper escaped him despite his best efforts. Gladio chuckled and muttered in his ear hotly. “I like it when you make that sound.”

“Well, I'm glad one of us does.”

“Let’s me know you’re enjoying it. Relax. Let me do the work.”

He didn't have to tell him twice. He didn't know what he was doing anyway.

Ignis nodded, closing his eyes and enjoying sensations Gladio was delivering. Each touch was an experience, and he would never grow tired of them. He melted into Gladio’s arms and his thoughts ceased to be anything other than this moment.

There was the briefest pause. Ignis opened his eyes and watched Gladio sitting back on his knees sliding lubrication all over his enormous penis and hands. Gladio met eyes with him, and Ignis blushed hard, looking away.

“Ready?” Gladio asked.

Ignis nodded. In truth, how could he mentally prepare himself for taking every inch of that? He was still reeling from it last night. But he would certainly not refuse. Being connected to Gladio in this way was like coming home. He never wanted to be deprived of that feeling ever again.

Gladio's weight returned to him. They were chest to chest. Ignis’s heartbeat was too fast; he was sure Gladio could feel it. He wrapped his arms around him.

His lover's lips were lovely across his skin but his mind was focused further down where Gladio was massaging around his opening. He was soon a bundle of pleasured nerves and flesh.

Gladio mumbled in his ear as he slid a finger inside. Ignis tensed at first, then his muscles slowly relaxed. “You're my best friend. I can't believe we are right here doing this. But it feels so right. Like this was fucking ordained by the Astrals themselves. Even if it wasn't, I'd go against fate to be with you.” He continued to speak sweet and wonderful things as he entered him with another finger. Stroked him. Stretched him. It was pleasure and a bit of pain. A tiny whimpering moan escaped Ignis.

“Iggy…”Gladio said. “Talk to me.”

“W-what should I say?”

“Recite your recipe book.”

Ignis laughed. And the third finger entered him. His laugh became a gasp. “Oh...you devil.”

Gladio chuckled. Ignis let out gasp after shuddering gasp as Gladio kissed him wherever he could reach and stroked him with his fingers.

When he was ready, Gladio’s fingers left him. Then his thick erection pressed against Ignis’s entrance. He let out a quiet moan. Gladio sat up, bracing on one arm. Gladio's heavy, hot girth filled him slick inch by slick inch until there was no more to go. Ignis exhaled.

Gladio's hand was slid under his chin. “Look at me, Iggy.”

Ignis blushed. He met Gladio’s warm brown eyes. Part of him wanted to look away. It was too intimate. Too raw. Just a day ago they were only friends. And now this?

Gladio smiled softly. “There are those pretty eyes.”

“I'm terribly sorry. I just...it is a bit overwhelming.”

“My dick?”

Ignis laughed and his tension eased up. “Well, yes, but I meant us. I've been trying to reconcile the past few hours. Take me out of my own head, Gladio. I'm spiraling.”

“You got it. I’ll hold you steady.”

Gladio held on to him, embracing him in a warm cocoon as he thrust shallowly into him. He rose up to meet him as he found the rhythm. But his mind wouldn't quite shut up. As the session continued, Gladio seemed to sense that. His friend's palm was large over his cheek. He made him look at him again, all while continuing to serve him agonizingly deep and precise strokes.

“Stay with me, Iggy.” Gladio’s gaze was hot amber, peering right through Ignis. Past every wall he’d ever put up to keep people at a distance.

“I….”

Gladio picked up the pace. He kissed him a bit messily. As the thrusts increased in power, Ignis desperately held onto Gladio's ass, urging him deeper.

It was becoming too much. Gladio released his face and his hand wrapped around Ignis’s neglected erection. Gladio broke their kiss and braced himself on one arm, groaning and moaning unabashed. His lovely face twisted in exquisite pleasure.

“Tell me what you want, Iggy."

“You.”

“Be specific…”

“Harder, Gladiolus…”

Gladio obliged him. And it truly was far too much. His eyes closed involuntarily and the moans he'd been holding in tore from his lips. He managed to keep the volume down, but there was no containing his pleasure. Gladio's name spilled from his lips in all its forms. He damn near summoned the Astrals.  He was whimpering and moaning, digging his nails into Gladio's ass and spreading his own legs wider for more, more, more penetration.

Gladio pumped his shaft faster in time with his thrusts.  

His thoughts shattered. Pleasure burst out of him and he let out a long, low moan. Gladio kept going, stroking him as he trembled and erupted onto Gladio's fist. 

“That's my Iggy...come on...gimme all of it.”

Gladio mercilessly stroked him until his well was dry. Ignis's moans grew weak and he struggled to catch his breath.

He collapsed against the pillow, spent. His body was humming and he was utterly satisfied. 

Gladio collapsed against his chest, cradling him, making him, a broad-shouldered, 6-feet-tall man in his own right, feel utterly small and safe in those big arms.

Ignis held on. Gladio's back muscles rolled beneath his hands as the man gave several indulgent thrusts. He growled against Ignis throat as he reached his peak. 

After a moment of satiated silence, they met eyes again. Ignis smiled softly. Gladio grinned like a wolf.

Ignis lazily worked his fingers through Gladio’s tangled hair. “Well done.”

Gladio's lips were warm on his jaw. “Can't we just stay here forever?”

A chocobo themed drumbeat on the hotel room door said otherwise.

Gladio frowned, rolling his eyes. He held up a finger telling Ignis to give him a second.

“Hang on,” Ignis said, touching him on the shoulder. “You are not going to berate them while you're still inside of me. Tis...a quite a bit strange.”

Gladio snickered. He slid out of Ignis and then yelled across the room. “Get away from the fucking door!!!!”

Prompto yelped. Ignis could imagine the boy jumping out of his shoes. “You said an hour—"

“I LIED! BACK OFF!”

Rapidly retreating footsteps.

Ignis laughed behind his hand. “Gladio, you'll give him a heart attack.”

“Good.” Gladio's voice and expression softened immediately, instead of the harsh bark he had delivered Prompto, his voice was all honey with just a bit of sexy edge. Ignis melted.

“We have pushed our luck. Shower, then we must face the sunrise, Gladio.”

Gladio sighed. “It's always gonna be better with you.”

The pair showered together and dressed.

Crossing the threshold into the hallway was a momentous occasion. They’d entered this room as friends and exited as lovers. They walked down the hall together chattering about brunch. Prompto and Noctis room was at the opposite end of the hall. Ignis hoped they hadn't been overheard. Gladio wasn't a quiet lover.

Gladio banged on Noctis and Prompto's hotel room door. Prompto opened it after the fourth one. He had the nerve to look scandalized. “What gives?”

Ignis barely contained a laugh. Gladio crossed his arms, towering over Prompto.

“So you can’t take it but you can dish it out?”

“I thought Iggy was sick!”

“I’m touched, truly,” Ignis said, hand to heart.

Prompto winced.

“Uh huh. Gonna have to put you on a leash.” Gladio nudged Prompto out of the way and stomped into the room. “WAKEY, WAKEY, your highness!”

Whatever Noctis said in reply got a laugh from Gladio.

Prompto and Ignis were left in the hall alone.

The gunslinger shifted from foot to foot and started snapping his fingers affecting a look of casualness, but he could sense the nervous energy coming from him.

Ignis adjusted his glasses and observed him a moment before breaking the ice. “Gladio is all talk, don't worry.”

Prompto exhaled, slumping his shoulders and rolling his big eyes. “You sure?  Because he sounded super mad. Why he gotta be so rough?”

Ignis put his hands on his hips. “He's is merely teasing you. You should know that by now.”

“He ever put you in a headlock?”

“As children, yes. But he soon learned to never do that again. Ahh, here they come.”

Gladio and Noctis exited the hotel room. From the bleary look in Noctis’s eyes, the boy had been asleep.

“Good morning, Noct,” Ignis said. “How are you?”

Noctis grumbled and offered a half-hearted wave and rubbed his eyes. “I'm starving. Prompto thought you'd died, Iggy. I figured your ghost would still make me get up early.”

Ignis chuckled. “I'm terribly sorry to worry you all. I fear Gladio and I over-indulged in Altissian wine and had no remedy for hangovers.” Sprinkling truth with a lie made the falsehood go down easier. He caught Gladio's eye and they exchanged the briefest of smiles.

Their younger friends shrugged, and Ignis was sure they were more worried about food. The quartet started down the hall for the elevators.

Ignis started in his usual position right next to Noctis. He was aware of Gladio's  presence though. He sensed his gaze on him. On the elevator, the pair ended up next to each other up against the wall. Prompto's chatter filled the air and he and Noctis were fully distracted talking about video games.

Ignis glanced over at Gladio and caught the man watching him. Gladio winked and Ignis ducked his head and blushed. Their shoulders brushed. Gladio caught his hand. Ignis entwined their fingers. His eyes fluttered closed a brief second at the sensation of Gladio's thumb rubbing circles around the sensitive center of his palm.

They released when the elevator doors opened. Prompto bounced out and Noctis followed like a dark shadow. The pair followed their younger friends down the cobbled streets of Altissia, heading for a cafe.

The city of Altissia was always beautiful, but today somehow it seemed brighter. Every color popped. The sky was bluer. The clouds fluffier and whiter. The colorful garbs of street performers seemed to gleam. The ocean and canals glittered like diamonds. Even smells were sharper. The heavenly scent of baking bread or spicy sausage being cooked, or a passerby’s perfume, or the salty air. His heart was full, his chest airy and his head was swimming.

Is this what being in love felt like?

If so, he didn’t mind at all.

 


	2. Get You Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the crew explores Altissia, Gladio can't focus on anything but Ignis. He dares to steal away with him, at least for a few precious moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title and theme inspired by [ Alone ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zrZE68Qrrg) by Jessie Ware.

 

While the quartet wandered the streets of Altissia, Gladio and Ignis lingered at the back of the group so they could be closer together. They were heading back from the Totomostro. Noctis and Prompto were chattering excitedly about how well they’d done with their bets.

At Ignis’s insistence, he tried to behave normally, but Gladio couldn’t help but walk just a little bit closer. Their arms would sometimes brush, or Gladio would catch Ignis’s gaze and smile, getting a small smile in return.

It was enough to make him as giddy as his sister Iris whenever she was deep in a crush. But this was way more than a crush. It was so much better. The problem was, every time Ignis did or said anything, it lit a fire in Gladio that only Ignis could put out.

There wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it in the sun-drenched streets of Altissia surrounded by their friends and all those watching eyes. “Man! We gotta go back tomorrow. Hey, Ignis, you should bet next time. You’re sharp as a tack. We’d win a grip with you,” Prompto said.

Ignis snorted, adjusting his glasses in that way he did when he really didn’t care for having attention on him. Gladio nudged him gently in his side. Ignis caught his eyes and his cheeks immediately turned pink.

“What?” Ignis asked softly. In front of them, Noctis was bickering with Prompto about how his betting was perfectly fine and he didn’t need Ignis’s help.

Gladio shrugged. Ignis gave him a puzzled look and lightly put a hand on his shoulder in what would appear to be a friendly gesture to the untrained eye. His hand only lingered for a glorious moment before he dropped it and busied himself with adjusting his gloves.

The conversation with their friends continued, and Ignis chimed in once or twice. First to soothe Noctis’s ego: “Your understanding of the odds was quite good for a first go of it.”

Then a salty barb at Prompto: “Perhaps _you_ should try your hand at betting instead of putting it off on me.”

Gladio was busy scanning the bustling shops for a place to duck into for a quick second.

There. A clothing store they’d pass in front of soon.

When they reached the shop and were passing its storefront, Gladio grabbed Ignis by his elbow with one hand and pushed the shop door open with the other, dragging them both inside.

A blast of cold air hit them. A salesperson greeted them from the counter. They were in a men’s clothing store. Good. They’d have an excuse if the guys noticed they went missing.

The salesperson straightened his tie and stood tall. “Hello, welcome to—”

Gladio didn’t care. He waved the employee off and barreled through the store.

“What on earth?” Ignis was saying in a whisper.

“You’ll see.”

Ignis huffed and allowed himself to be pulled along through the shop. Gladio cut through clothing racks and customers until he found the dressing rooms. He pushed open the first one that was available and pulled Ignis in.

Gladio closed the dressing room door, locked it with a final click and rounded on Ignis.  

“ _What_ is the matter?” Ignis demanded, hands on hips and eyebrow raised. He had a concerned look on his face that set Gladio’s veins on fire.

“Damn it, Iggy…” Gladio closed the space between them. He wrapped his arms around him in a big hug, pressing Ignis’s smaller form against his. Ignis stared up at him, eyes wide in surprise. Gladio loved when he threw Ignis off his game.

“What is all this?”

“You looked fucking gorgeous out there. I had to do something about it.”

Ignis blinked. “And what, pray tell, do you intend to do about it in a dressing room?”

“This.”

Gladio kissed him. Ignis let out a little moan that told him everything he needed to know. Ignis melted into his embrace; his shoulders dropped and he slipped his arms around the back of Gladio’s neck. Gladio cupped Ignis’s head with one hand and pressed his other into the small of Ignis’s back, bunching the fabric of his shirt in his fist.

The kiss deepened. Ignis tasted like coffee and gelato. He pressed Ignis into the wobbly dressing room wall, sliding a thigh between Ignis’s legs. A restrained moan escaped Ignis.

Ignis’ touch was electrifying and hot as it slid up the back of his neck. His nimble fingers slipped through his hair and pressed into his scalp.

Gladio’s free hand slid down Ignis’s back to cup his ass as he dragged their lower halves closer. Another flame of desire burned through him. Damn it, he wanted more than just this kiss. But it would have to do. At least for now.

Ignis started to pull away. Gladio broke the kiss. They met eyes. Ignis’s cheeks were flushed, his glasses askew. Gladio grinned. He slid his hand from the back of Ignis’s head to his cheek and finally to his glasses to straighten them for him. Ignis smirked. Gladio leaned in for another go but Ignis turned his face away, revealing a stretch of glorious neck that Gladio wanted to cover in kisses.

“We-we can't do this here. In public, no less.”

Gladio sighed. “Dressing room ain't public. Let's have this moment.”

Ignis tsked and met his gaze again. “Fine. One minute. I must admit, I’m easily swayed when it comes to you these days.”

Gladio chuckled and nuzzled Ignis’s cheek. “Five minutes. They won't miss us for five minutes.”

Ignis sighed dreamily, his gaze flickered to Gladio’s lips. “Five minutes. Keep your hands above my belt lest we get ahead of ourselves.”

“Fine. Fine. You're welcome to keep your hands below mine.”

Ignis tittered. “I do not wish to start something I can not finish. Time is ticking.”

Gladio kissed him again. Ignis’s tentative kisses were neat and precise just like him. Gladio didn't mind. He pinned Ignis to the wall and kissed harder. They slid down to a bench next to a pile of discarded clothes.

Even though they said they weren’t going to go far, Ignis took hold of either side of Gladio’s unzipped jacket and swung his leg over Gladio’s lap to straddle him. The pressure on his groin was delicious. Ignis's erection pressed into his stomach.

“You’re misbehaving, Iggy,” Gladio teased.

“Silence,” Ignis said, his tone was stern but his touch was soft and gentle on Gladio’s jaw. How did he get to be so lucky?

Gladio grunted. “Ain’t gotta tell me twice—”

Ignis crushed their lips together. Gladio embraced him, holding on and letting Ignis take control. His slender fingers slid under Gladio’s tank top, pressing into his flesh, hands gliding over his nipples. Gladio bit back a pleasured groan. He didn’t want people to overhear. Heat was pooling quickly in his lower abdomen and he was getting harder as Ignis ground against his crotch. The rugged fabric of his white jeans slid deliciously over his own growing need, coupled with Ignis weight and body heat.

They were gonna go too far. And he didn't give a damn.

Ignis broke the kiss, looking at him with lidded eyes. “You gorgeous creature,” Ignis sighed. He kissed him all over his face and neck. Ifrit’s balls, what had he gotten himself into? Gladio was rapidly approaching a point of no return.

“F-five minutes are up, Iggy. Your rules.”

Ignis scoffed, his words warm against Gladio’s ear. “If they are my rules, then certainly I can change them. Perhaps...we could find an excuse to return to the hotel for a spell.”

His lips were warm and wet on Gladio's throat. Gladio groaned and closed his eyes. “I'm down.”

But the fates had other plans. Prompto’s high-pitched voice cut through their secret moment. He was shouting their names somewhere in the shop and his voice was getting close.

Noctis grumbled. He sounded like he was right in front of this very dressing room. “You sure you saw them come in here?”

Ignis’s green eyes widened in panic for a split second before the switch flipped and his gaze became calculating. Gladio could tell he was coming up with a plan. He adjusted his glasses, frowning. He looked over his shoulder toward the door. Gladio held Ignis in place while they listened to the conversation happening just a few feet beyond.

“I'm telling you they came in here. I saw them,” Prompto said. He had a little whine in his voice.

Noctis made a disbelieving sound. “I don't think they're in here, man. Who cares; wherever they are, they'll catch up.”

“You don’t think it’s weird? It isn’t like them to just abandon us. To abandon _you_ , their charge. I mean, fuck me, but Ignis and Gladio don’t just _disappear_ on you, oh King.”

Noctis snorted. “You don't see me complaining, do you? They didn’t abandon me. They left me with _you._ Not that that’s much help.”

“Hey! I’m a lot of help!”

“I’m kidding. Don’t worry about it. We just got separated. It’s a big city with lots of alleyways to get lost in.”

Prompto sighed. “Yeah, Gladio, who can track a monster just by reading twigs on the ground, and master strategist Ignis got lost.”

Noctis let out a long, bored sigh. “It happens. Altissia is a maze, and they ain’t superheroes.”

Prompto didn’t sound convinced. “I guess. If you say so. Let's go get some gelato. There’s a cute girl at one of the stands.”

“Yeah. If it makes you feel better, I’ll call in an hour if they don’t show up.”

Their footsteps and voices retreated. Ignis let out a sigh of relief and looked sheepishly at his lover.

Gladio chuckled softly, hand against the back of Ignis’s neck. He pressed their foreheads together. “That was fucking close.”

Ignis sighed, gliding his fingers through Gladio’s hair and closing his eyes. “He is right. We’ve abandoned Noct, and that is unacceptable. We’ve gotten besides ourselves, I fear.”

Gladio closed his eyes too, his own fingers tangled in Ignis’s hair. Desire and need were lighting up his whole body.  “Iggy, the hotel is nearby. We can get this out of our systems and go find them later. I’m as hard as a rock.”

Ignis let out a long, arduous sigh. “You can’t do your sworn duty with an erection?”

Gladio laughed softly. “I guess I’d have an extra sword to use in battle.”

Ignis snorted. “A brief interlude wouldn't be unheard of. If I am to be quite honest, I too am aroused.”

“Oh, I know. You can’t hide it.”

Ignis let out a laugh through his nose. “We must make haste. We don’t want to leave them without guardianship for too long.”

Gladio smashed his lips against Ignis's. He could feel Ignis arousal pressing into his belly. “Mmmmkay….we’ll make it fast.”

The pair scampered from the dressing room like a couple of fugitives. They peered around walls and alleys, making sure not to run into Prompto or Noctis.

Gladio was giddy. They were like a couple of horny teenagers running through the city. Gladio happily held Ignis smaller hand in his as they darted in and out of alleyways. Sometimes they’d stop and steal a quick kiss before continuing on their way.  

When they finally made it back to the hotel, Ignis quickly unlocked the door walked in first. Gladio followed. Ignis was on him in a second. He let out a yelp as Ignis pulled him along by his jacket while kissing him passionately. Ignis pushed the jacket off his shoulders and it hit the ground with a thud. Before he could react, Ignis was already tugging up his tank. He lifted his arms and let Ignis pull it off. Their kiss broke only for a second for the shirt to pass over his face. Ignis threw it and lunged right back into kissing him.

As they moved across the sunlit room toward the bed, Ignis undid his belt and tore that off too. Soon he was down to his boxers, and then nothing at all, erection bobbing freely. Ignis broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

Ignis’s slender fingers curled around him, stroking him. “Well...it would appear I’ve gotten carried away.”

He was gonna fuck the shit out of him.

Gladio raked his fingers through Ignis’s hair. “Yeah you have, but I started it.”

“Quite true.” Ignis stepped around him. Gladio turned around to face him. Now Gladio’s back was to the bed instead. “I wish to be on top this time.”

“You ain't gotta ask Iggy. I'm all yours.”

“I wasn't asking. I was telling you the situation at hand.” Ignis planted both of his gloved hands on Gladio’s chest and shoved him — hard. Caught off guard, he fell backward and hit the mattress with a thud.

“You talkin’ a big game, Iggy.”

“And I intend to deliver,” Ignis said. Gladio sat up on his elbows to watch Ignis disrobe. Ignis was quick about it. Gladio took in every motion as he took off each article of clothing, revealing sculpted, lean muscle and fair, freckly skin. And an impressive erection that really needed some attention. Ignis met his gaze and crawled on top of Gladio.

Gladio held Ignis’s warm body against his as they kissed. He could _definitely_ get used to this. Ignis rolled and ground against him and he met him in kind. His heart was thudding fast in his chest. They’d done this before, but every single time felt like the first.

Ignis started kissing down his stomach.  He closed his eyes. It was so clear now that he and Ignis were meant to be. Hah. When did he become such a damn hopeless romantic?

Ignis worked his way down between Gladio's legs. He took his girth in those long slender fingers that were just a little cold to the touch. Ignis met his eyes with coy determination.

“I want to….” Ignis started but trailed off. Gladio knew what he was getting at, though. He twitched in Ignis’s smooth hands at the thought of those lovely lips wrapped around him.

“You don't have to.”

Ignis tilted his head to the side. “Would you deny me the pleasure of pleasuring you?”

“But….”

“We are wasting time.”

“I'm a lot to handle, Iggy.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes then he tightened his grip around Gladio. Involuntarily, he bucked his hips. A very unbecoming squeak escaped Gladio, which made Ignis chuckle. Little puffs of warm air hit the tip of his penis. He trembled. “Fear not. I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Gladio said. Why couldn’t he just shut the hell up and let the man get to it?

Ignis snickered. “Ahead. Really? I will do anything I put my mind to. You know that.”

“I just don’t want you to choke and die. Too much sausage can kill a man.”

Ignis laughed and smacked him on his naked thigh. The pain sent an arousing thrill through him. “I don’t want to hear another peep from you unless you are expressing pleasure.”

Gladio gasped as Ignis started running his hands up and down his shaft. His nimble fingers were a godsend.

“Come now. Have some faith in me. What was the nickname you gave me that night at camp? When you pushed me against the prep table and flirted shamelessly with me?”

Holy shit.

“Uh….veritable bad ass? Iggy Daggers Scientia? Damn it, man, I call you a lot of things. You’re killin’ me. Just do it.”

A satisfied moan from Ignis. “At your service.”

The first swipe of Ignis tongue made tears spring in Gladio's eyes. He sat up on his elbows so he could watch Ignis’s head between his thighs. His friend paused, smacked his lips and tapped his finger to his lips. “Hmmm. I expected a ramen taste. Perhaps Cup Noodles.”

Gladio laughed loud. “Are you serious right now?”

Ignis shrugged. “You are what you eat, my dear.” Another tentative touch of his tongue.

“In that case, less poking, more sucking, Iggy.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and started peppering his penis and thighs with little kisses. Gladio closed his eyes, letting pleasure and anticipation take him. Oddly, his thoughts slipped back to a moment years ago in the past, back before Insomnia fell, back before this journey, back when they were training for their roles and their friendship was still new.

_Ignis had bested Gladio. The business end of a dagger was pressed to his throat and Ignis’s knee was shoved into his stomach. He was pinned to the wall, his own weapon lost on the ground._

_Green eyes on amber, they stared at each other, breathing hard. Their thin workout clothes clung to them in layers of sweat. Gladio didn’t dare move or say anything because the blade was real and it was sharp against his neck. The metal glinted in the sunlight streaming through the combat training hall._

_With a triumphant gleam in his eyes, Ignis’s lips curled into a smile. It was the hottest and scariest thing Gladio had ever seen him do._

_Ignis dropped the blade after a second and dislodged his knee from Gladio’s abdomen. His gaze softened. He looked apologetic. “I hope I didn’t draw blood.”_

_Gladio caught his breath a second, hunching over. After a moment he drew up to his full height, towering over sixteen-year-old Ignis, who was chest level to him and still growing. “You got me. I’m impressed….Iggy.”_

_Ignis stared at him curiously. Gladio’s gaze followed a quick swipe of tongue across his lips. “What did you just call me?”_

_“Uhhh...Iggy. Is that OK? Do you mind?” He braced himself. He’d been wanting to call him that for weeks._

_He expected Ignis to get haughty and annoyed. A shy smile broke out over his usually stern face, making him look much younger than he was. “You can call me Iggy. It is acceptable.”_

_“Cool….” Gladio grinned, draping a sweaty arm over Ignis’s shoulders and steering them toward the showers. “Iggy it is. Iggy Iggs Igster—”_

_“Igster is not an approved nickname.”_

_“Fine. Iggy it is. Iggy Iggy Iggy. I love it.”_

_Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and scoffed. “Don’t wear it out, Gladiolus.”_

_“You have to call me Gladio. No more of this ‘it isn’t proper’ mess. We’re friends, you and I. And we’re gonna be seeing a lot of each other for years to come unless I get cut down in my prime —”_

_“Oh don’t say such things.”_

_“Point is, let’s drop the pretenses,” Gladio said. He thrust a thumb at Ignis and then at his own chest. “You’re Iggy. I’m Gladio.”_

_“As you wish, my friend.”_

In present time, that nickname was falling from his lips in rapid succession as Ignis grew a bit more confident with his ministrations. Ignis was a quick learner on what Gladio liked.

Tears in his eyes, he clutched the sheets, writhing and moaning loudly as Ignis dragged his tongue up and around his girth. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand the teasing and suckling.

Ignis withdrew. Gladio found that he immediately missed drowning in that deliciously wet heat. Ignis glanced up at him, eyes questioning. Gladio knew he wanted reassurance.

“Perfect, Iggy. Just perfect.”

Ignis smiled with his eyes and took Gladio in one hand, stroking him lazily while placing wet, soft kisses on his thighs. “Gladiolus…are you enjoying yourself? It is important that I make you feel how you always make me feel.”

“Ain’t it obvious?” he choked out.

“Magnificent.”

An erotic dance of tongue, mouth, lips, and teeth sent him right back into oblivion. He could hear himself getting loud and didn't give a damn. Pleasure slammed into him; Ignis was relentless. The man took to Gladio with the same determination and enthusiasm he took to everything. The Shield fell back against the bed, growling and riding out the sensation.  

Ignis continued on, his free hand planted firmly on Gladio’s thighs to keep him at bay. Gladio opened his eyes to watch. He was mesmerized as Ignis gripped him and slid his tongue down and up and oh holy Astral-loving fuck—

Gladio shuddered and moaned. He slid his fingers through Ignis’s hair, encouraging. He was two steps from high-fiving the damn Astrals.

He sat up a bit more and reached down to cup Ignis by his chin. Ignis stopped. His beautiful green eyes met Gladio’s while that perfect mouth was still full.

“You gotta stop or I'm gonna nut in your mouth. I ain't ready for you to have the ultimate flavor experience.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and pulled back until Gladio was free. He licked his lips, which made Gladio groan internally. “Never woulda dreamed you’d be licking me off your mouth.”

“Yes, well...dreams really do come true when you believe,” Ignis said with a wry chuckle.

“Dammit, Iggy,” Gladio laughed.

Ignis crawled up to meet him in a kiss. He could taste himself on Ignis’s lips. After a bit of kissing, he returned the favor to Ignis, relishing the pleasured sighs falling from Ignis’s mouth.

Ignis was impatient to get back on top. They made quick work of prep. He sucked in a breath when Ignis pressed down on him, taking him in inch by inch. This was his favorite part. Being connected to Ignis in such an intimate and personal way.

Ignis grinned down at him. He tugged at Gladio’s necklace while his own dangled just out of reach. Ignis’s riding stroke was slow and greedy.

Gladio wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Nice and slow, Iggy….yeah like that…”

Ignis closed his eyes. He bit his lip to not scream out, and seeing that restraint brought Gladio that much closer to the edge. He watched as he slid in and out of Ignis.

“Are you pleased?” Ignis asked, breathless. He looked down at Gladio, his green eyes narrowed and nostrils flared in pleasure. “I want to be certain I'm…”

Gladio groaned and laughed. “Iggy, you're doing great. Come here." He pulled Ignis down to meet him in a kiss.

“My Gladiolus….” Ignis whispered against his mouth. That name. Whenever Ignis said his full name, it drove him mad.

“Iggy...I…”

He was in love with him. He just wasn’t quite sure how to tell him. Maybe it was obvious, but this thing was new and fragile; he didn’t want to scare Ignis. Maybe he was a little scared himself.

Their kiss broke. A hungry moan escaped Ignis. He sat up bracing on Gladio's chest while hanging his head down. “My word…ungh..”

Gladio took hold of Ignis weeping appendage and stroked him as he thrust up into him.

Freely, he let his pleasure be known, moaning and growling Ignis’s name in all its forms.  “C'mon, fuck me. Do it. Take it all.”

Ignis let out a weird little laugh and rode him faster. “I feel good, Gladiolus?

“Yeah. Damn. Keep doing what you’re doing.”

Ignis smiled deliriously. He was far gone. Eyes narrowed to slits, mouth parted in a silent moan, hands alternating between roaming Gladio’s broad chest and then his own. He gasped, picked up the pace. His nails dug into Gladio’s chest. Gladio pumped up faster as his lover tightened around him.

Ignis suddenly threw his head back let out a scream that he never heard before. He exploded hard all over Gladio's hand and chest and then collapsed against him, trembling and moaning.

Gladio immediately followed suit, while holding onto Ignis’ pleasure-wracked body.

When it was over, they laid there in satiated silence. The only sound was their heavy breathing. As the sensations ebbed away, Ignis stirred and lifted his head to look at him.  “I...hmmm. I don’t know where that scream came from. Apologies.”

“Shit, I wanna make you scream like that every time,” Gladio said. Ignis blushed. Gladio kissed the bridge of his nose and smoothed down his hair. Then he trailed his knuckles down his spine and let his hand rest over the swell of Ignis’s ass. “Iggy, stop apologizing all the time for indulging yourself.”

“Bad habit, I suppose. You’re right,” Ignis said.

“Hey, I was thinking. Remember the first time you let me call you Iggy?”

“I do, indeed. I recall being amazed that you would dare such informality, then I remembered who I was dealing with.”

“You remember why you smiled so much that day?”

“Yes. I was glad you felt like we had become true friends, glad you felt comfortable enough with me. I know I can be a bit...off-putting to some.”

“Not to me.”

“Yes, well. I didn’t merely want friendship, I wanted a close bond that no man or god could put asunder. Not only for a fortified front on behalf of our charge but for myself. I found you worthy, Gladio. Granted, I had no idea what would come of it. What we have between us now...this was never my intention.”

“A happy surprise,” Gladio said. He drew circles on Ignis’s back.

Ignis purred. “Happy indeed. And thank you for today. I needed you too.”

“Anytime.”

Even after they disconnected, they laid there together on their backs for a bit. The sun from the balcony doors warmed them. He walked his fingers over to Ignis hand and took it, intertwining their fingers. Ignis curled his fingers around his in response.

“I keep telling myself this is a dream,” Gladio said.

“If it is, may we never awaken.”

Somewhere in their heap of clothes, Ignis’s phone rang. Gladio groaned. Ignis had his phone programmed to have specific tones for each member of their entourage. It was Noctis.

“Duty calls,” Gladio said.

“Indeed,” Ignis said. He released Gladio’s hand and got out of bed before Gladio’s feet had even hit the floor.

He followed Ignis into the bathroom and into a hot shower. They spent several luxurious moments lathering one another up. He indulged the feeling of Ignis’s soap slicked curves under his hands and his wet hair in his fingers.

Then Ignis’s soapy, nimble fingers worked through his hair, working through tangles, massaging his temples. They smiled at each other through the steam in the shower. He held Ignis’s wet, soap slicked body close to him. His heart was full.

He looked forward to the day when things calmed down and he was able to fully indulge in this new thing with Ignis without interruption.

Until then, he’d take every opportunity to get him alone.


	3. Soaring on Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Ignis let loose in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two minor OCs who appear in Chapter 6 of [ Undercover of the Twilight ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910336/chapters/26911707) appear in this chapter.

Ignis bit his own fist as Gladio slammed into him over and over from behind. He was trying desperately not to scream out. Pressure and pleasure was building rapidly and he needed to release some glorious agony.

Moments before he wound up on his hands and knees, he’d asked Gladio not to hold back. Demanded it. He wanted to experience the full scope of Gladio’s power.

Now he was on all fours being rocked like a ship in a storm.

“You OK?” Gladio’s voice asked with a growl, concern mingled with lust.

Ignis nodded, unable to speak. Gladio readjusted his grip on Ignis’s hips and kept at it. He dropped his hand from his mouth to balance himself as he pushed back against Gladio, desperate to be filled with every thick inch the man offered.

Each thrust made his entire body quake. He clutched the sheets tightly, eyes squeezed shut. He clapped a hand over his mouth again. A low anguished growl of pleasure leaked from between his fingers.

Gladio’s chest met his back as he folded over him and spoke hotly into his ear. “C’mon Iggy….let it out. Don’t hold back either.”

“O...others could hear us Gl-Gladiolus...ahh…”

Gladio grunted and wrapped an arm around Ignis’s waist; he curled his fingers around Ignis’s weeping penis, stroking it and adding to Ignis’s pleasure. Ignis braced himself on his arms, gritting his teeth, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

He was seeing stars.

His friend was utterly fucking him. Crass, but there was no other word for it. He’d asked for this.

And he was _loving_ it.

But Astrals, it was bloody overwhelming.

“C’mon, Iggy,” Gladio barked like a horny drill sergeant.

Through gritted teeth, Ignis spoke. “A proper Shield on the battlefield and in the bedroom.”

“I'll show you a Shield.” Gladio’s thrusts came in rapid succession, then he’d back off, slow down with sensually slow and deep strokes, then start up again like a jackhammer. Dozens of little gasps escape Ignis. He was determined not to scream like he’d done the last time.

He was already on his hands and knees getting taken from behind like a damn dog — he had to have _some_ level of propriety about these proceedings.

Gladio was in his ear again all while serving him with steady strokes. “How does it feel?”

He moaned. “Brilliant.”

His lover chuckled deeply; the sound sent a shiver through Ignis. Nearly enough to send him right over the edge. “Good.”

Gladio bit into his shoulder and another sharp stab of pleasure hit him. Teeth and tongue grazed his flesh, and the thrusts never stopped.

“Oh drat….” Ignis whimpered in spite of himself.

“That’s it. C’mon...do the thing...”

A pleasure sob escaped him. He clapped his hand over his mouth once more.

Another growl from Gladio. The man peeled Ignis’s silencing hand away and trapped both of Ignis’s underneath his own against the mattress. “Don’t be shy…”

“I'm not being...shy...”

“Let me rephrase.”

Ignis swallowed a moan. “What?”

“Don't. Be. So. Proper. When. I'm. Fucking. You.” Gladio punctuated each word with an earth-shattering thrust. And with each hit, a moan tore from Ignis’s lips. Each one was louder than the previous.

“Gladiolus….p-please…”

“Please, what?”

“Don't stop.” Ignis was so lust-drunk he didn't resent the fact that he was begging. At the moment, all he cared about was Gladio pounding away deep inside of him.

Gladio sped up the pace, surging into him harder, faster, deeper. The front of Gladio’s powerful thighs slammed against his ass as his thick girth burrowed into Ignis, hitting all the right notes to make his body sing.

Damn it.

Ignis hung his head, hair hanging in his face, sweaty and damp. He barely swallowed another moan.

Gladio was in his ear again, his only anchor in a tumultuous sea of pleasure. The man's words were low growls as he barely maintained self-control. “You know how long I've wanted to take you like this, Iggy? How many dreams I've had about you? It was always gonna be you. You're it.”

Only Gladio could turn sweet nothings into delicious filth. “I...oh dear...”

“You hear me? I want us to be like this forever. Always.”

He couldn’t take it anymore.

A cry burst from his lips. “Bloody hell—!!”

His lover growled a laugh. “Yeaah...that’s it...that’s my Iggy!”

“Gladiolus!”

He was practically sobbing from pleasure at this point. He didn’t recognize his own voice as screams tore from his trembling body.

“You OK?”

“Harder! You’re amazing! I love it! Bloody magnificent!”

Just when he didn’t think it was possible to go any harder, the man proved him wrong. He kicked into overdrive.

The advisor was begging, moaning, whimpering, crying out — all propriety forgotten. Gladio held him in his strong, unyielding arms. He was merciless with his thrusts.

Ignis broke.

A final tidal wave of pleasure slammed hard into him. He came, spraying all over the sheets. A long, loud and strangled cry escaped him. He collapsed face down, his muscles spent, his body jittery like jelly.

He was only vaguely aware of Gladio finishing. He was wonderfully delirious. He could float up into the stars and shake hands with Ramuh. Tap dance with Shiva. Moonwalk with Bahamut.

Gladio pulled out of him. Said his name, turned him over and gathered him into his arms, kissing him gently, saying sweet things,  but he was entirely too far gone.

“You OK? Talk to me, Iggy.” Concern in his voice, warm breath on his cheek.

It was all Ignis could do was to give a hoarse, “Yes.”

In the back of his mind, somewhere deep down, his more analytical, practical mind wondered if he would be rocking from side to side come morning.

Worth it.

As he laid there in Gladio’s arms, recovering from his own over-enthusiasm, his scattered thoughts drifted back to another time that felt like it had been eons ago.

_Ignis pushed back under the pressure of Gladio’s blade. His polearm was crossed in front of him, barely holding the seventeen-year-old at bay._

_“Come on, Gladio! Is that the best you’ve got!?” Ignis said through gritted teeth. He was in a losing position, but he had to distract the young Shield._

_“Haven’t you had enough, Iggy?” Gladio growled._

_“Not. Even. CLOSE!” Ignis mustered every bit of strength he had and pushed back. He only broke Gladio’s guard for a second, but it was enough. He threw himself into a cartwheel and flipped out of Gladio’s reach. “Come on, Shield. You’re holding back!”_

_“Iggy, c’mon man.” Gladio huffed, wiping sweat from his brow. Sweat made his impressive, huge muscles glisten. He stabbed his practice sword into the floor and leaned against it. “Let’s call it a day. You did good.”_

_Ignis swept sweat from his brow. “Pick up that blade and fight me.”_

_Gladio looked at him with mild trepidation. Ignis glared, knees bent, polearm ready to go. He started to circle Gladio but kept his distance so he wasn’t in his striking range. “You always hold back with me. I can tell. You pull your strikes, your punches.”_

_“It’s just practice.”_

_“Precisely!” Ignis shouted. His voice echoed in the empty space. “Practice for the real thing. If you hold back now, how can I be a proper ally? We are the wall between danger and Noctis, Gladio. I must be challenged in the same way you challenge our charge. I must be the sword to complement your shield should the occasion call for it.”_

_“It’s late—” Gladio tracked Ignis’s movements but he didn’t resume a fighting posture._

_“One day there may come a time when you are not there to protect him. What good would I be if I can not stand in your absence? We must be prepared for any and all contingencies should that day come. Now pick up the bloody sword.”_

_“You’re serious.”_

_Ignis pointed his weapon at Gladio. “I am indeed.”_

_“All right,” Gladio said. He picked up his sword. “You asked for it.”_

_Ignis huffed out a laugh and swung his sweaty hair out of his eyes. “Truthfully, honor and duty aside, I just really want to kick your arse.”_

_Gladio threw his head back and cackled. “Hmph. We’ll see.”_

_“Well, to kick your arse_ again _.”_

_Gladio squared his shoulders. “Don’t just stand there talking shit! Bring it!”_

_They ran toward each other, screaming battle cries. The fight began again in earnest. Their fight was a familiar dance. Gladio would lunge or swing, Ignis would parry and dodge, and get a quick strike before jumping or vaulting away. Grunts, growls, and blades clashing filled the air. It was the only time Ignis allowed himself to drop some propriety. Battle was no place for it. It was both a freeing and vulnerable position to be in._

_“YOU’RE STILL HOLDING BACK! I’m not made of glass!” Ignis screamed, blind with the passion of the fight. He was getting reckless as he switched his tactic from defense to offense. He wanted to put Gladio on his ass._

_He attacked._

_And miscalculated by a fraction of a second. The blunt end of Gladio’s practice blade slammed into him. The world turned upside down. The wind knocked out of him. His body went soaring in one direction, his polearm in the other and his glasses in another._

_He slammed into a wall, felt it crack under his weight and impact. Stars burst into his vision. He crumpled to the floor, face down. His chest was burning and his head swimming. Pain and embarrassment radiated through him as he struggled to stand only to fall flat._

_Footsteps pounded across the ground, making the world shake. Then Gladio’s strong hands were rolling him over onto his back and cradling him in his arms. If he wasn’t dizzy, he might rather like being held this way by his friend. Ignis fluttered his eyes open, blinking a few times so he could see straight._

_Gladio’s face was twisted with concern and guilt. “Iggy, are you OK? I’m sorry. I kinda lost it. You kept goading me on. I got caught up….”_

_Ignis tasted copper on his bitten tongue as he spoke in a hiss. “Do you cradle Noct when you slap him around?”_

_“Ehhhh….no?”_

_“Then provide me the professional courtesy and dignity as well. Let’s continue.”_

_Gladio furrowed his brow, amber eyes boring into Ignis’s green ones. “You know I don’t expect any less from you. I ain’t coddling you, Iggy.”_

_“I’m glad we understand each other, friend.”_

_Gladio helped him stand. Ignis was a bit wobbly on his feet. Gladio didn’t release him straight away. Instead, he turned Ignis around to face him, holding both of his arms pinned to his sides. Ignis bunched his fists and clenched his jaw._

_“We’re done for the day,” Gladio said._

_“What? We bloody well are not. We are done when I say we are.”_

_Gladio’s eyes widened in shock and then his face melted into a laugh. “You’re like an angry cockatrice today. What gives?”_

_Ignis tried to break Gladio’s grip but he was exhausted. “Gladiolus Amicitia if you don’t —”_

_Gladio smiled softly and Ignis was stunned into silence. “We’ll pick it up again tomorrow. I get it, OK? And I agree. I’ll help you become the best damn Sword of Lucis the world has ever seen.”_

_“Hmmm. Sword of Lucis. I like the sound of that.”_

_“Hehe. Put in a request to have your title changed. But seriously though, you gotta pace yourself, buddy. I can’t hurt you.”_

_Ignis frowned, huffy. He struggled against Gladio’s grip but it was in vain. He was barely standing on his own at it was. “I’ll decide my limits—”_

_Gladio tightened his grip on Ignis’s biceps and Ignis fell silent again. He had that look on his face that he often saw him give Noctis when the boy was being stubborn and unreasonable. “Nope. Your body decides your limits. You were slower than usual just then, and you left a huge opening in your guard that made me able to strike you. You’re exhausted. We’re done. You ain’t got shit to prove to me, Iggy.”_

_“Did I just get a Shield Lecture?”_

_“Damn right you did.”_

_Ignis pressed his lips together in a stern frown. “Why are you holding back with me?”_

_Gladio looked away for a moment, and if Ignis didn’t know any better he would think the teen was flustered. “I’m not.”_

_Arms still pinned, Ignis stomped a foot for emphasis. “You bloody well are.”_

_“Okay look. Today we recover. Tomorrow I’ll show you exactly what it means when I don’t hold back.”_

_“I’m looking forward to it.”_

In present day, Ignis and Gladio were curled around each other in bed. Ignis had nestled into Gladio’s arms, his body still throbbing happily from the absolute lashing it had taken. He was lying on his side, head on Gladio’s chest. With the tip of his index finger, he traced the outline of Gladio's tattoo.

“You sure you’re OK?” Gladio’s fingers were gentle and firm as they traveled through his hair.

Ignis nodded. “Yes. I’m quite all right. That was astounding. I may be a bit hoarse in morning. It is a sacrifice I am willing to make again one day soon.”

Gladio laughed softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Ignis purred low in his throat, pushing closer to his friend. “Do you recall the time you and I were sparring and I put me on my bottom?”

“Be specific. Wasn't that most times?”

Ignis pinched his nipple ever so slightly and Gladio yelped. “If you weren't such a fine lover, I would be very displeased with you.”

“Hey, I am just speaking truth. Which time?”

Ignis explained. Gladio made a little noise in recognition. Ignis moved closer and kissed his pectoral. “Yes. That's the time. You were holding back on purpose weren't you?”

Gladio rolled his head over to look at Ignis. “Cards on the table?”

“Certainly. I wouldn't have it any other way.”

“I kinda was.”

“I bloody knew it. I knew I wasn't wrong. I'm never wrong. Why on earth..."

Gladio looked sheepish. A kiss on Ignis’s forehead felt like a confession. “Because I had a crush on you. Once I saw that me holding back just pissed you off, I realized that was a bad idea. Can't help it. I don't ever want to hurt you.”

Ignis’s chest filled with a light, airy feeling. He blushed and gave Gladio a kiss on the bridge of his nose. “You are a good, kind man. You’re so much more than people give you credit for.”

“Huh? Where’s that coming from?”

“My heart.”

“You still out of it, Iggy?”

“I mean it. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Gladio held him a little closer and he buried himself in the man’s touch. They’d need to get up soon and shower, but Ignis was happy to enjoy a few more minutes. He would be happy to enjoy forever like this.

* * *

Ignis was a bit sore from the night before. All day, he tried to hide it so he wouldn't cause Gladio any concern but Prompto and Noctis noticed his slightly funny walk and asked if he was okay. When they had a moment alone, Gladio had peppered him with kisses and apologized a million times.

His apologies came in little ways whenever he couldn't verbally express them. A quick handhold. A hand on his lower back. A warm, concerned look. Finally, he had to pull Gladio into an alleyway and tell him he was truly fine.

“I told you last night,” Ignis had said, cradling Gladio’s face as they hid away in a quiet corner. Their friends were chattering nearby and they’d be noticed missing soon. “It was wonderful, and I absolutely intend on having you do it again.”

Though Gladio looked skeptical, that had settled it.

Now, the sun had gone down and they were having dinner at the Maagho bar. They were situated around the corner of the bar, Gladio to Ignis’s left, Prompto to his right and Noctis on the other side of the gunslinger so they could all see one another and chat easily. Two bottles of wine and half-eaten plates of food sat between them all.

Prompto’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes big and wide. The wine had already hit him. He grinned at Ignis, knocking his shoulder into him. “Hey.”

“Hello?” Ignis suppressed a smirk and tried to remain neutral in his expression. He didn’t want to laugh directly into Prompto’s face. The boy could not hold his alcohol. And neither could Noctis, if the red coloring in his cheeks was any indication. The young king was staring steadily ahead and swaying just a bit, eyes narrowed.

“Hey, Gladdy, Iggy?” Prompto said with a drunken giggle in his voice.

“Yah?” Gladio asked.

Ignis waited patiently for the question at hand. He sipped his wine. Prompto nudged Noctis to get his attention. Noct sighed and looked at his friend curiously. “Whaaat?”

Now that Prompto had their undivided attention, he sat up straighter, drank half of his wine, and blurted out the worst thing Ignis had ever heard. “Did y’all hear all that noise last night? Someone was having loud sex.”

Ignis almost choked on his wine. He saved himself with a quick dab of the napkin. Gladio grunted and coughed to poorly mask a swear. He dared not look at Gladio, but he felt him shift next to him.

“We didn’t hear anything,” Gladio said, affecting an air of nonchalance.

Prompto threw his head back in a laugh and slapped his palm on the bar. “No fricken way!”

“You two must sleep like rocks to not have heard all...that…” Noctis’s own cheeks turned pink and he coughed. “It was loud.”

“I thought Titan was gonna come crashing through the walls. Or that Leviathan woke up early,” Prompto snickered.

“Who cares?” Gladio shrugged.

Ignis stared into his wine glass, face hot. His friends had heard him getting soundly fucked by Gladio. He wanted the floor to open up beneath him and swallow him whole. He’d live with the mythical Anima hell-daemon if it meant getting away from this conversation.

Prompto snickered. “Those screams will haunt me, I’m telling ya.”

That was more than enough for Ignis. He cleared his throat loudly and peered at Prompto over the rims of his glasses. His side-eye was powerful enough to make the young man shrink on his stool. “I insist you change the topic. This is entirely inappropriate. Have some decorum befitting a member of the Crownsguard.”

The chastisement did very little to knock some sense into Prompto. He snickered into his hands. “They’re were screwing loud enough for the whole hotel to hear. They’re the ones who should’ve had some decorum.”

“Hey, watch it,” Gladio said in a low growl. Prompto yelped and then burped. Twice.

“That’s quite enough wine for you,” Ignis said, sliding Prompto’s unfinished glass away from him.

While Noctis giggled into his own hands, Prompto whined. “Give it baaaaack.”

Fingers wrapped around the stem of Prompto’s glass, Ignis gave him a sharp look. “Only if you will stay on topics appropriate for public consumption.”

Prompto puffed up his cheeks. “Fine. I won't talk about what I heard while I was innocently trying to sleep. One of ‘em sounded like they were about to die a happy man."

Gladio had the nerve to laugh. Ignis pressed his lips together firmly and pushed the wine glass back to Prompto. “Here take it. If it will shut you up.”

Prompto happily took the glass, both hands cradling it, and tilted the contents into his mouth.

Ignis caught Noctis’s eye. The young king was giving him the strangest look of curiosity.

“What?” Ignis never felt so exposed under his charge’s stare. Usually, he was the one staring _him_ down.

Noctis shrugged. “You're acting weird.”

“We’ve all been drinking. I don’t see your point,” Ignis said. Noctis made a face and shrugged it off, instead focusing on his wine and food, occasionally watching Prompto’s antics as the young man refilled his wine glass.

Ignis cut his eyes over at Gladio. They met eyes, and Gladio grinned. The next thing Ignis knew, the man’s hand slid over onto his thigh and gave it a conspiratorial squeeze.

Ignis slipped one of his hands under the bar with the intention of prying away Gladio’s hand, but instead, Gladio folded his fingers around Ignis’s hand and held it.

Just as he did, Weskham's bartender came over to them and leaned on the bar in front of Gladio. Her dreadlocks hung loosely over her shoulders as she leaned most of her weight on the arm that sported a massive flower tattoo. She smiled at Ignis and Gladio in recognition. He’d hoped she would’ve forgotten them from a few nights ago, that night when he and Gladio confessed their feelings to one another.

“Brought the whole crew this time, huh?” the bartender asked. She was eyeballing Gladio like he was a piece of steak. “You guys having a good time?”

There was a smattering of replies from Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis, but the bartender was only focused on Gladio.

Ignis still felt just the slightest twinge of jealousy even though he knew he was being ridiculous. Gladio was completely and utterly devoted to him and he had _nothing_ to worry about. But Gladio wasn’t the issue here.

“How long you here for?” she asked.

“Uhhh...not long,” Gladio replied. In truth, that was up to Noctis. Instead of meeting with the First Secretary of Accordo, the boy was content to run around Altissia doing any and everything else.

“Well, how long is not long?” The bartender was asking.

Feeling mischievous, Ignis slipped his hand out of Gladio’s and instead onto his thigh. His fingers just slightly brushed the girth beneath his pants. Ignis had to hand it to Gladio, he didn’t flinch or react at all except there was a slight clenching of his jaw. “Just uh...got some business to take care of.”

“Business business or pleasure business?”

Ignis bristled. For only a second, he imagined tossing a dagger at the woman. It was an irrational, immature thought, but the heart could be both of those things without warning.

Prompto butted in, looking wide-eyed and eager to talk to a pretty girl. “Hey! You know them? I’m Prompto!” His smile took up most of his face. Even his freckles seemed to leak with desperation.

The bartender looked over at him, chuckling. “Someone’s had too much.”

_May the Astrals bless Prompto tonight._

“Nuh uh! Tell her Noct. I’m good,”  Prompto said. He rested his head on Noctis’s shoulder as if it was a demonstration of innocence.

“You’re not good,” Noctis laughed and pushed him off. “You’re such a lightweight.”

“YOU’RE ONE TO TALK!”

The bartender twisted her mouth and raised a brow. Gladio and Ignis exchanged a look while the others distracted the bartender. Ignis gently stroked Gladio’s thigh; the man was angling toward him more, making his hand slip farther between his legs.

Mischief danced in Gladio’s eyes, and Ignis realized he was about to start something he had no intention of finishing.

“I’m ready to party,” Prompto whined. “I’m booooored.”

“In that case,” the bartender said, laughing, “You should go on the east side of Altissia. You gotta go see how the locals live. There’s a big street festival once a month. It’s actually tonight.”

Prompto nearly leaped off of his stool. “We’ve gotta go, guys! Come on.”

Noctis shrugged. “Sounds interesting.”

“You guys have fun,” the bartender said. She grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen from under the bar. She scribbled an address and slid it to Gladio. There was also a phone number on it. Shameless. Utterly shameless. She gave Ignis a polite smile and then winked at Gladio. “Don’t have too much fun without me.”

“We ain’t making any promises.” Gladio grinned and handed the napkin to Ignis.

“We’ll try to behave ourselves accordingly,” Ignis replied as he took the napkin. He allowed his fingers to graze Gladio’s hand as he smiled politely up at the bartender. She didn’t seem phased. The woman waved them off and went to tend to another customer.

“It’s party time!” Prompto wooted, leaping off his stool and running for the gondolas.

The east district was older than the central district of Altissia, but Ignis found it quite charming. Clouds of colorful dust filled the air along with music and the chatter of crowds when they reached the parameter of the street festival.

There were food vendors whose carts smelled of heavenly, sinful things. Local artisans dotted either side of the blocked-off road, selling jewelry, clothing, party masks, whatever. Music pulsed and vibrated underfoot and all around them, the source coming from a stage on the far end of the road. A symphony of chattering and laughter was all around them as revelers cut across the quartet, laughing and running from one thing or another. And a haze of colorful, chalky smoke hung over the scene, creating ethereal chaos. The colorful dust clung to their clothes, hair and skin.

There were acts scattered throughout the festival. Jugglers, fire dancers. Sword swallowers, puppeteers, contortionists, people in costumes and masks. Even aerialists swung and spun from contraptions overhead.

It was enough to make Ignis feel a little breathless. There was nothing like this in Insomnia. They stopped at each attraction, watching before Prompto would drag everyone along to the next thing, screaming at the top of his lungs and snapping pictures.

The group stuck close together as they cut through the waves of people on their way to yet another sight. Prompto was shoveling a sticky bun in his mouth with one hand and getting pictures with the other. Noctis was contently walking next to him, looking around and eating gelato. Ignis had shared a massive almond torte with Gladio earlier, but their hands were free now.

Ignis moved closer to Gladio as they followed the ball of energy known as Prompto. He brushed his arm against Gladio’s desperate for just the slightest of touches. Gladio pressed against him in kind. He let his hand dangle a hair’s breadth away from Gladio’s, but he didn’t dare take it. Noctis or Prompto could turn around any second to ask a question or beg for a group shot.

Gladio didn’t care. His pinky looped around Ignis’s and he leaned in close enough to speak in Ignis’s ear. Their cheeks were brushing, and his beard scraped Ignis’s cheek. His face got hot. His first instinct was to make him give them some distance, but he didn’t bother. A stolen moment, if even for a second, was nice.

“Wanna sneak off?” Gladio asked.

Ignis chuckled softly and ducked his head, pushing his glasses up. He shook his head as they walked through a cloud of pink and yellow dust. He spoke as closely as he could to Gladio’s ear without looking too suspicious. “You know we can not. Behave.”

Gladio sighed. “Have it your way. For now.”

Ignis would love nothing more than to find some hidden corner and hump Gladio to his heart’s content, but he was loathed to almost get caught again. They’d snuck away a couple of times since the dressing room incident, and both times their friends almost caught them.

They were approaching a makeshift dance floor off to one side of the road where people were watching more daring revelers participate. The dancers formed a circle, hands linked, going around and around with the music while screaming and laughing.

Prompto jumped up and down while clapping and turned around. Ignis immediately released Gladio’s hand, but it was a bit too late. It was only for a split second, but Prompto’s blue eyes flickered down to where their hands had been joined.

His voice was high over the music. “We gotta do it! COME ON!”

Noctis turned around too, shrugging. His voice was too low to make out over the music, but Ignis could read his lips. “I’m down.”

Prompto put his hands together placatingly. “Well? Specs? Big guy?! Come on!”

Ignis and Gladio made a big show of pretending to be annoyed. Gladio rolled his eyes up to the sky and pushed his fingers through his hair. Ignis pursed his lips and removed his glasses to clean them with a cloth for several agonizing seconds. Prompto’s whines became unbearable.

“Just say yes before I warp strike through his chest,” Noctis said, slapping his palm against his own forehead.

And so the quartet joined the dance circle.

They found an opening, linked up, and were soon swept into the flow and rhythm set before them. Ignis and Gladio wound up holding hands while Prompto held on to Ignis’s other hand and a stranger’s. Noctis was in front of Gladio, holding one of his hands and then that of a stranger.

The routine was simple enough, basic footwork while moving clockwise to a rhythm, then they’d switch directions. Ignis’s hands were hot and sweaty in his gloves and his hair clung to the back of his neck, but he didn’t mind. He was having fun.

The third time around the circle, they had to break into couples. People linked up with friends and strangers to do a two-step. Ignis wound up linking elbows with Prompto and they, like everyone else, rotated around each other on an axis before going counterclockwise. They had eight rotations before he’d be thrown into another reveler’s arms.

Sweaty and giddy, Prompto gave him a large smile. “Fun, right?” Prompto was close enough that he could hear him over the music and laughter.

Ignis let himself smile just a little more. “Indeed!”

“Altissia is full of surprises!”

“Indeed!” Ignis glanced over Prompto’s head and spotted Gladio two-stepping with a stranger. He recognized her as the young woman from the gelato stand the night of their love confessions.

“Hey? Can I ask you something?”

Before Ignis could give a proper response, they unlinked arms and he was thrust into the routine with another. Noctis. Meanwhile, Gladio and Prompto linked up. The two looked hilariously off-kilter together. He was dragging poor Prompto around, and the man’s feet barely touched the ground.

“Hey, Specs,” Noctis said. Ignis could barely hear him over the chaos and was reading his lips more than anything.

“Enjoying yourself, Noct?”

They switched directions while still connected at the crooks of their elbows.

Noctis nodded. The slightest of smiles crossed his face, and Ignis was happy for him. Such moments were fleeting these days.

“You seem oddly…jovial,” Noctis said.

Ignis picked up on the suspicious tone, but he played it off coolly. “The alcohol didn’t leave me unscathed I’m afraid.”

Noctis shook his head. “Not that. You just seem happier in general. Less like you have a rod up your ass.”

Ignis bristled. “Quite unkind.”

“I’m serious! I don’t know what it is, but it’s good to see you not scowling all the time.”

“I do not scowl.”

“You do.”

“Hmph. Well, I’m appreciative but you need not concern yourself with my happiness.”

Noctis twisted his mouth. “Disagree.”

Ignis shook his head but said nothing else. He’d have to tell him eventually about what was going on between him and Gladio, but for now, he was determined to keep it to himself. It didn’t change anything in the grand scheme of things, did it?

It was time for them to break. Noctis disappeared into the arms of a stranger. Prompto did as well. Ignis ended up with Gladio.

They shared a knowing smile. Ignis’s heart sped up in a way that had nothing to do with the dance. As they followed the familiar steps, they stared at each other. The rest of the world melted away.

“Funny seeing you here,” Gladio said, getting closer to Ignis than what was necessary for the innocent dance.

Ignis played along. “What’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?”

“Hopefully you.”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Watch it. Noctis was already going on and on about my _happiness_.”

“How dare he. What an asshole,” Gladio said sarcastically. He was soft around his eyes. The look always made Ignis’s heart sing. He had been seeing it for years but now he recognized it for what it was. “You are happy, though? With me?”

Ignis nodded. “Immensely.  You know that. And you, dear?”

“Same.”

“So eloquent.”

Thick plumes of smoke and color rained down on them suddenly. It drenched the dancers in multicolored dust. Everyone became figures shrouded in colorful smoke, but he easily spotted Gladio in front of him. Laughter and squeals were a symphony around them tangled with the pulsating beat of the music. He said something, but Ignis couldn’t make it out over the clamor.

They broke the elbow connection and instead Ignis walked into Gladio's embrace. He slid his hands up Gladio's chest and linked his arms around his neck. Gladio tilted his head down and grinned at him. Gladio’s thumb curled under his jaw. Ignis smudged one of the colorful lines on Gladio’s skin. Time seemed to stop, if only for a moment, and they’re alone together in a thick impenetrable curtain of multicolored chalk dust and smoke. Their own private world.

They met in a kiss. Gladio’s lips were still smiling against his. Soft and warm. He let Gladio sweep him close, strong arms around his waist. Ignis stood on tiptoe for maximum push. He parted his lips to let Gladio in for a penetrating kiss. Gladio’s fingers were in his hair, and his scent surrounded him. They broke a moment, smiled, then kissed again. The press of Ignis’s tongue a question, while Gladio gave an answer. The man's fingers pressed lovingly into Ignis spine as his hands glided down his back and finally over his bottom. Ignis groaned into his mouth, pressing eagerly into him.

The kiss broke again. They were still surrounded by thick dust.

Ignis held Gladio’s face in his hands, staring up at him while the music thrummed in his veins. “Gladio I...I’m in love with you,” he said, but Gladio just smiled and pointed to his ears, shaking his head.

He couldn’t hear him.

Ignis was both disappointed and relieved when the smoke began to thin. Ignis broke away from Gladio just in time. Prompto appeared in the mist, holding his camera and looking deliriously happy. “Isn’t this great?!”

For a wild second, Ignis wondered if the boy happened to notice their risky kiss, but he doubted it. Prompto was too busy soaking in the moment for himself. “Hey! You guys see Noctis? I wanna get a shot of us all together.”

Alarm bells immediately went off in Ignis’s head. Gladio started looking around over people’s heads and calling his name. But Noctis was easily spotted, the boy was coughing and spitting dust out of his mouth just a few feet away. His eyes were covered in it. Prompto bounded over to him while Ignis and Gladio joined him. Ignis risked a quick touch to Gladio's lower back, a promise for later tonight. Then he released him.

“Are you quite all right, Noct?” Ignis asked.

“Ugh, it blew up right in my face! My mouth! I can’t see anything!” Noctis gagged.

Prompto howled with laughter. Gladio joined him.

Ignis always kept a packet of wipes handy in his back pocket. He fished them out and handed them to Noctis, managing to keep his face straight though he wanted to laugh as well. The young king really did look ridiculous as if a box of crayons exploded in his mouth.

Prompto happily snapped pictures of Noctis and his struggles as he cleaned his face and mouth. He snapped pictures of Gladio — who waved at him — and Ignis, who smiled with his arms crossed. When Noctis had recovered, Prompto wanted group shots for his collection.

Gladio linked his arm around Ignis’s waist for the group shot, though he really didn’t have to. Ignis smiled bigger than usual because of it.

“Okay, Iggy, let me do one with just you and Gladio,” Prompto shouted over the music.

Noctis shrugged, moving out of the shot to stand behind Prompto. The entire time Prompto snapped pictures of the pair, Noctis made faces behind his head. Ignis and Gladio laughed heartily, leaning on each other, to Prompto’s confusion. By the time he did realize what was going on, it was too late, and their laughter got worse. Before long, all four of them were cracking up due to the wine, the atmosphere, and the silliness. The laughs reached a crescendo, all of them leaning all over each other.

His heart was full. He had his friends. He had his Gladio.

He was truly happy. An emotion he hadn’t quite felt in some time.

Deep down, he knew he had no business being as happy as he was, not with their current problems just on the horizon. Not with Noctis’s fate hanging in the balance. Not without none of them knowing what would happen next. They’d all have to face reality soon, but he couldn’t help himself. If only for a few more days, he would fully embrace joy whenever he could.

He was in love. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was completely and utterly in love with Gladiolus Amicitia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title and some of its inspiration came from [ this lovely song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YykjpeuMNEk)
> 
> Feel free to scream at me on Twitter @IvyScientia.


	4. Dreaming in Silver and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio couldn’t promise his life to Ignis, but his heart was free to give.

After spending hours on the east side of Altissia partying with their friends, the quartet had stumbled back to their respective hotel rooms. They were giddy, drunken messes covered in colorful chalk dust. Prompto and Noctis wandered off to their shared hotel room singing incoherently. Ignis and Gladio entered their room and fell into each other’s arms. Gladio couldn’t stop laughing and neither could Ignis.

They had continued to laugh even as they kissed. The giggling only stopped once Gladio had dropped to his knees with Ignis up against the hotel room door and taken him into his mouth, relishing the taste of him until Ignis had tugged his hair and demanded more.

He’d swept the royal advisor off his feet and carried him bridal style to the bed. When they finally connected, Gladio held Ignis and kissed him with every emotion he held close in his heart.

They’d had sweet, _quiet_ passionate sex; he took Ignis with deep, slow thrusts all while kissing him drunkenly. When they were finished, they had fallen asleep peacefully in a tangle of bedsheets and remnants of colorful dust.

Now, Gladio awakened with a dull headache, an empty stomach and a full heart. Sunlight was streaming across the bed and Ignis wasn’t next to him. He missed the warm body of his best friend, but he could hear him in the bathroom.

Gladio lay there for a few more seconds until his hunger got the better of him and he sat up with a groan. He raked his fingers through his tangled hair and blinked away sleep before he finally got up.

When he reached the bathroom, he found Ignis fully dressed and standing in the mirror prepping to style his hair. He had his products in a neat row on the counter and was dipping his fingers into one of the containers. His hair was currently flat, longer than it had been when he used to wear it that way all the time.

Gladio remembered the day Ignis debuted a new hairstyle. It had been almost a year ago. Gladio had been on his way to a barber appointment to get his shaved sides freshened up and Ignis had decided to tag along. It had taken some getting used to, but Ignis said he was due for a change. His sense of style had been evolving, and hair was the last piece of the puzzle.

His fringe was hanging nearly over his eyes. Gladio grinned and leaned against the doorframe. “Looks like you’re seventeen again.”

Ignis smirked and started working product through his hair. “If I were a teen, you wouldn’t be allowed to touch me with a 10-foot pole. Particularly the one in your pants. Good morning, my dear.”

Gladio grinned. He liked when Ignis called him ‘dear.’ He never had a pet name with Ignis, and the shortened version of Gladiolus hardly counted when everyone else called him that as well. He was sure Ignis would test out many pet names in the years to come. He was looking forward to it.

He returned the greeting and gave Ignis a quick kiss on the cheek, which made the other man blush. He joined Ignis at the counter to look at himself in the mirror. Gladio was still covered in remnants of colored dust; his pajama bottoms were rumpled, and he was shirtless. He flexed every muscle and admired himself. “Still got it.”

His boyfriend made a show of rolling his eyes all the way to the back of his head. “There’s no need to put on a show for me. I’m already more than willing.”

He snorted. “The show was for me.”

“I suppose I can appreciate healthy self-esteem.”

“Hey, can I do your hair?”

Ignis paused his ministrations and met Gladio’s gaze in the mirror. His eyebrows raised so far they were in danger of disappearing in his hair. “Are you serious? That’s rather intimate.”

Gladio screwed up his face. “That's where you draw the line? Your hair? But deep-throating your dick and licking your asshole is fair game?”

Ignis’ mouth fell open in surprise and for several seconds he sputtered as he struggled to find words. Gladio sat back on his heels and crossed his arms, enjoying the spectacle of Ignis Scientia being thrown off balance. The moment was short-lived, for his lover stabilized quickly.

“You pull no punches when trying to make a point do you? Go on. Style it. But there better not be a single hair out of place.”

“If there is, will you punish me?”

Ignis served him with a withering look from the corner of his eyes. “Something gives me the sinking suspicion that you’d like that.”

Gladio shrugged. “You got me.”

Ignis tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I'll file that factoid away for later.”

Gladio washed his hands and then, following Ignis’ instructions, got started on the other man’s hair. Ignis stood perfectly still, looking up at him as he coated his hands in product and worked it through his hair.

Ignis had the slightest tinge of red in his cheeks, and they didn’t speak for several seconds. Ignis moved his hands to Gladio’s hips, and his concentration broke. “Iggy, you’re gonna make me mess up.”

Ignis laughed through his nose and pressed warm, soft lips to Gladio’s chin. “Okay, I’ll behave. I couldn’t help it. You look quite delicious in your rumpled state.”

Gladio felt a surge of desire. What he wouldn't give to be buried deep inside of Ignis right now. “We can go another round if you want.”

Ignis tilted his face up to Gladio and gave him one of his blindingly bright smiles that made his eyes crinkle. “Tempting, but I’m already dressed.”

Gladio pushed his fingers through Ignis’ hair and pulled him into a searing kiss. He wanted to push the issue, but he was starving for food more than sex. When the kiss broke, Ignis lingered at his lips but didn’t proceed. “We had better stay on task, Gladiolus.”

There it was. The name. He was sure he could tear Ignis’ clothes off right now and the man wouldn’t complain, but he was _really_ hungry, and sex could wait.

“Just call me the taskmaster,” Gladio said, which won him another eye roll. He worked on Ignis’ hair, making it stand up in the way Ignis liked, but he wound up pushing the hair down and styling it as a pompadour instead. He turned Ignis toward the mirror when he was done. “Whatcha think?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses and stared at himself in the mirror, then cut his eyes over at Gladio. “Are you saying you hate my hair?”

“What?! No! I—”

Ignis snickered and pressed his palm against Gladio’s chest. “I’m only joking. This is quite stylish. I’ll wear it like this today. Thank you.”

Relieved, he pulled his lover into a shallow kiss. Ignis pulled back and pressed a finger to Gladio’s lips. “Go shower. Then we can enjoy our day.”

He grumbled but did as asked. He showered quickly and dressed.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he found Ignis sitting at a desk tapping away on his phone. He approached, resting his hands on Ignis’ shoulders and giving them a firm massage. He rolled his tense muscles under his fingers. Ignis leaned into his touch but didn’t stop his phone activities. “Whatcha doing, Iggy?”

“Setting up reservations for brunch.”

“Good idea. Then we can spend the whole day together,” Gladio said, pressing his lips to Ignis’ cheek. “Noct and Prompto are hungover as shit. They ain’t gonna be doing much today.”

Ignis nodded, stroking his chin. “Usually I would disagree with leaving them behind, but we are doing them a favor. Let’s let them rest. Besides, walking the streets of Altissia with you without fear of interruption sounds like a wonderful blessing.”

Gladio nodded and caught Ignis’ mouth in a kiss. Ignis returned the kiss and lingered a second longer. “We best be off.”

They’d have to make the most of today.

The pair walked out of the hotel hand in hand. They took their sweet, leisurely time heading for the brunch restaurant. Gladio held Ignis’ hand firmly in his as they strolled, relishing the feeling of those slender, elegant fingers intertwined with his.

The sky was clear and bright blue; the canals shimmered and glittered under the mid-morning sun, and Gladio felt a peace settle in his heart. Yes, they had the world on their shoulders, but he was determined to forget that for the next twenty-four hours. What was the sense in worrying? Whatever was going to happen was gonna happen.

They passed by the gelato stand occupied by the purple-haired, glasses-wearing gelato woman from that night he confessed his feelings. She spotted them and waved frantically, her kinky curly hair bouncing wildly. He vaguely remembered being partnered with her last night during the group dance. She still hated him.

Gladio took this opportunity to stop them dead in the middle of the walkway and kiss Ignis fully in the mouth. He went all out. Pulled Ignis close to him, bent him backward so that one of Ignis’ legs lifted off the ground. When the kiss ended, Ignis was wide-eyed and breathless, and Gladio beamed. He glanced in the direction of the gelato stand. Surely enough, the woman’s mouth was wide open and she stood there with a melting cone in one hand and a neglected customer in front of her.

Ignis followed his gaze and tsked. “Marking your territory, are we? I could pretend I don’t have the faintest clue why you just made a spectacle of us, but I won’t. Were you truly that bothered by her?”

“Just didn’t want the girl to keep pining after a lost cause,” Gladio said, shrugging. His lips and groin were tingling from that kiss. Part of him wanted to abort the brunch mission and go back to the hotel room.

Ignis rolled his eyes good naturedly and readjusted his glasses as they resumed their stroll. “And what of your friend at the bar?”

“Who?”

“Don’t play dumb; it doesn’t look good on you.” Ignis rested his head on Gladio’s shoulder. “You know there’s no reason for you to put on a show. As I also know there is no reason for me to stake a claim to you. Otherwise, I would’ve certainly driven a dagger through that bartender’s heart.”

Gladio laughed heartily and reclaimed his grip on Ignis’ hand. “You’ll start an international incident, Iggy.”

“Yes, which is why I’ve refrained.”

The pair made their way to the restaurant without driving any pointy weapons into any unsuspecting Altissians. Gladio planted his hand at Ignis’ lower back as they entered the establishment and got seated.

They were in a corner of the restaurant overlooking one of Altissia’s many waterfalls. They sat next to each other at the intimate booth, Ignis closer to the window and Gladio guarding the exit.

After they placed their orders, Gladio moved closer to Ignis and slipped his hand over his thigh. Ignis looked away from the window and met his gaze with those startling green eyes. Gladio leaned in for a kiss only for Ignis to stop him with his finger.

“We’re in public.” Ignis spoke softly as he broke eye contact to glance over Gladio's shoulder. Gladio was determined to get Ignis to show affection in public outside of holding hands, but he wouldn’t push the issue right now. Their relationship was only a few days old.

He started to pull away, but Ignis wouldn’t let him go. They sat there for a moment, staring at each other, the sounds of the restaurant fading to a muted hum. Ignis’ lips curled into a smile and his long, slender fingers raked through his hair and stroked the back of his head. “I’m having second thoughts…”

“About?”

“Kissing you right now.”

“Then do it. No regrets, right?”

“I suppose not.”

Ignis pressed his lips to his, warm and soft. Gladio tightened his grip on Ignis’ thigh while his other hand slid around his shoulders to draw him in closer. It was Ignis who deepened the kiss, as if he was savoring his favorite wine or dessert. They remained like this for several minutes until their food arrived.

As they ate, they chatted about everything and nothing. He didn’t care what they were discussing as long as he was with Ignis.

They’d become that mushy couple that nobody wanted to be around. This fact was solidified when Ignis asked Gladio to try some of his crepes and held out his fork. As Gladio ate, Ignis smiled softly to himself, his gaze dreamy.

“What? Another flashback?” Gladio asked, covering his full mouth with a hand.

Ignis smiled warmly at him and Gladio felt his heart flutter. Damn this man was turning him into a real sap, wasn’t he? “Somewhat,” Ignis said, chuckling softly. “Do you remember the night at the haven when you offered to taste test for me and you ate directly from my hand?”

Gladio had to think for a second, but the memory came bubbling up. “Yeah, isn’t that the same night I pushed you up against the prep table? Then you wandered off in the dark for an Ebony and I had to go find you before a daemon ate you. Damn I should've kissed you that night.”

Ignis nodded, blushing at the memory. “You licked my hand on purpose didn’t you?”

“I was just trying to sample your meats, Iggy,” Gladio said, grinning. He nudged Ignis who broke into repressed giggles.

“You’re insatiable. Was this your scheme along? Sample my meats so you could sample my meats?”

“Taste tests are the long game.”

“Oh, _really_?”

Ignis’ expression broke into a huge grin and Gladio kept going with the jokes. He loved seeing Ignis smile. The man didn’t do it enough. He could get so serious and grave about everything, so he took so much pleasure in seeing that megawatt smile light up his face.

“Yup. One second I’m sampling your cakes then I’m _sampling your cakes_ so you can cum up with a new recipeh.”

That broke Ignis. He cracked up, laughing heartily and leaning all up against Gladio.

The pair laughed on, not caring about the stares they were getting. When the laughter died, they held hands under the table and finished up their breakfast, all while constantly stealing glances, smiles, and kisses. As far as Gladio was concerned, Ignis was the only person in this damn restaurant. Ignis was the only one who mattered.

When they finished brunch, the pair returned to the streets of Altissia. The weather had been great since the day they crossed the sea and arrived here, but Gladio was convinced it was even better today. The wind was gentle and warm, with the faintest hint of sea salt.

Colors seemed brighter; Gladio was taking it all in. The weight of Ignis’ arm looped through his was the anchor keeping him from floating away into the clouds. They had no plans, no guide, and nothing specific to do. The only thing that mattered was that they were here together.

They wandered into an art and history museum and spent a few hours in there. The museum was massive and cavernous. It was easy to get lost and not see another person for several minutes. The floors were black marble and the ceilings, vaulted high, covered in paintings of the Astrals, the land of Accordo, and sometimes abstract modern art. Their steps echoed as they floated from room to room discussing the pieces.

Ignis, a living encyclopedia, often had additional commentary about certain objects. Gladio enjoyed the history of Accordo, but he was more into Ignis’ enthusiasm. The way his voice would get really soft and airy or deeper as he pressed a gloved hand against this display glass or that to get a closer look — it made Gladio grin from ear to ear. He kept touching Ignis, sometimes drawing gentle circles around his back or just holding his hand.

All told, he spent more time looking at Ignis than at the exhibits. What was an ancient dagger or a piece of art that could hold a candle to the man standing next to him?

“I’m quite glad we wandered in here,” Ignis said as they walked down a mirrored hallway. Gladio caught their reflection and winked at himself. Ignis caught him.

“Your ego is quite large. Perhaps it is the biggest thing on your person,” Ignis said.

Gladio grinned. “Your ego too, pretty boy.” He took the opportunity to slide his hand down Ignis’ back and over the swell of his ass to give it a squeeze. Ignis tensed and immediately swatted Gladio on his arm.

He hissed. “Do that again and I’ll summon my daggers and give you another scar.” There was no bite in his tone, and Gladio took it upon himself to give him another squeeze, which elicited a little laugh from Ignis. “You’re a daemon.”

“Your daemon.”

“Release my bottom,” Ignis said with a giggle.

Gladio snickered and let his hand retreat to Ignis’ lower back. Ignis shook his head and smiled over at him slightly. Gladio held him a little closer as they entered another exhibit room.

It was the largest single exhibit yet. A large reptilian eye was painted on the ceiling. Old relics and sculptures of tridents, swords, battle armor, and shields were cased in glass and adorned the walls. Words in an ancient language were painted on the walls. In the center of the room was a massive sculpture of Leviathan. It was so realistic that it took Gladio’s breath away.

“Incredible,” Ignis breathed out, breaking his hold on Gladio and approaching the sculpture. Gladio joined him and looked up at the creature. Leviathan was standing mostly upright, sitting coiled on the base of her tail. Her face was tilted down staring at them with contempt, her large mouth open and fangs bared.  “I suppose the relics here were once used trying to win the Hydrean’s favor.” Ignis spoke softly as if they were on hallowed ground.

Gladio found himself speaking softer too. He grunted a reply and not much else. He wished they hadn’t found this room. A silence fell over the two of them. He’d never forgotten their purpose in Altissia, but now it was staring him right in the face.

“Think they can do it?” Ignis asked. “Noct and Lady Lunafreya?”

Gladio nodded. “We ain’t got another choice. ‘Sides, they have us and Prompto to pick up the slack and assist.” His words were met with silence as Ignis continued to stare up at the beast. His shoulders had tensed and he crossed his arms. His jaw feathered as he clenched it, and his lips became a thin line. He was _thinking_.

“Noct is wasting time,” Ignis finally said. “On one hand, it has been an enjoyable reprieve, but how long will he make Lady Lunafreya and Accordo Secretary Camelia Claustra wait on him to be ready to move on? The Empire won’t—” Ignis stopped short and chuckled to himself. “Forgive me. I am bringing a pall over our lovely afternoon.”

Gladio placed a hand on Ignis shoulder, though his own felt heavier now. How much time would they have left before their story marched on? “Iggy, don’t worry about it. Not right now anyway. We’ll cross that bridge when Noct is ready to get to it. Or we can light a fire under his ass.”

Ignis scoffed softly and shook his head, still lost in his own thoughts. Gladio returned his own gaze to the monster before them.

Gladio sighed. “Can’t worry too much about the future. All we can do is prepare the best we can.”

“Kiss me.”

“Wha?”

Gladio had no time to react before Ignis closed the space between them and kissed him. It was an unhurried and penetrating kiss.

The kiss deepened and Gladio tried to infuse everything he was feeling for Ignis in that kiss. They broke for air but Ignis wasn't done kissing him yet. He let Ignis pull him back into the kiss, relished the feeling of the press of Ignis’ lips and tongue and his touch as he clutched Gladio's back and held on to him. Gladio sensed desperation in Ignis’ kiss. Gladio’s back hit the sculpture and he wanted to protest but Ignis’ mouth and touch felt so damn good.

“Excuse me.”

The fire in Gladio’s belly died immediately as a stern voice echoed in the room. The kiss broke and both of them turned around to see two security guards standing near the exit glaring at them.

“We were —” Gladio started.

“Apologies,” Ignis mumbled.

They fled the museum, laughing and embarrassed.

“You’ll have us kicked out of Altissia,” Ignis said breathlessly as they exited the museum.

“Me? You’re the one trying to hump me against lusty Leviathan.”

“Perhaps. Don’t speak of the Hydrean that way. She might spring out from the sea just to spite you.”

“Good point.”

The sun was still high in the sky. Ignis paused to check in on the boys, but they had no texts from them.

Ignis shrugged and made to go down the massive white marble steps, but Gladio stopped him with a touch on the elbow. Ignis turned to look at him. His glasses glinted in the sun and a smile was still faint on his lips. Gladio reached up and adjusted Ignis’ glasses, then let his hand slide to Ignis’ cheek. “You good?”

Ignis nodded and looked up at him with those startling green eyes. “I’m quite fine. I’m here with you, so why wouldn’t I be?”

Gladio wouldn’t push it. He knew how Ignis shrouded his true feelings strategically. “I’ll take your word for it, but no more serious shit today, yeah?”

“Certainly.” Ignis smiled softly.

He’d take it.

They left the museum and sank back into the vibrant peace and warmth of Altissia. They walked hand in hand, taking in sights, sounds, and smells at a leisurely pace not often afforded them when their charge and Prompto were present.

They stopped in a bakery and shared decadent desserts. Gladio ate cake off Ignis’ hand, which Ignis seemed to enjoy way more than he expected. They had lunch at a foodie place Ignis had been interested in, and Gladio contently watched his eyes light up as inspiration struck and he pulled out his ever-present recipe book to scribble an idea. Neither of them knew if and when they’d get a chance to camp again, but damn if Ignis wouldn’t be prepared.

They lingered, chatting and drinking coffee as the sun shifted and hours slid past.

This was what Gladio wanted. Long, luxurious days doing absolutely nothing and everything with the man he loved. He still hadn’t told him he was in love with him. Leaving things unsaid in this day and age was risky.

As they neared the day’s end, they decided to watch the sunset from one of the highest vantage points in the city — a set of towers carved into the mountains and waterfalls that surrounded the floating city. They took a gondola and had to make a short hike up into the tower, but the view was worth it.

The city of Altissia was bathed in soft gold. From their spot, they could see the entire city. Golden sunlight bounced off rooftops and set the city’s canals ablaze. The sound of the waterfalls on either side of them was a muted roar.

“Breathtaking,” Ignis said, peering over the partition between them and a very steep drop. “Utterly breathtaking.”

Gladio looked away from the city and at Ignis instead. Sure, the view was stunning, but Ignis was even more so. The golden light bathed his delicate features, gave his fair skin an otherworldly glow. From behind his glasses, his green eyes sparkled like emeralds. His lips were curved up in a smile as he took in the sight. The golden light even seemed to drip from his perfectly coiffed brown hair, bringing out its yellow highlights.

Yes, Altissia was beautiful, but Ignis was better. He stared at him a little longer, then finally just tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Ignis looked over at him, a dreamy look on his face. Gladio kissed him. It was unhurried and tender, full of a million things he wanted to say.

When they broke, they returned their attention to the sunset.

Gladio held Ignis close to his side, one arm around his waist. Ignis rested his head on Gladio’s shoulder. Slowly, the sun put on a show. Gold transformed into fiery red and shots of purple, blue and pink. The sun became a massive red fireball as it made its descent in the horizon and the world slipped gently into twilight.

Ignis was silent for several minutes before he spoke. “Today has been exceptional and wonderful. I’ve enjoyed spending every single moment with you uninterrupted.”

Gladio nodded, pressing his lips to Ignis’ temple. “Yeah, me too. When this shit show of a journey is all over, I can’t wait to have more time to do this with you.”

“We need to talk.”

A cold chill went down Gladio’s spine at the words. He never knew what to expect when Ignis got serious. “That doesn’t bode well.”

Ignis inhaled deeply and slid out of Gladio’s grip. Instead, he faced him, with his back to the darkening sky. “I don’t want to worry you, and I know you requested that I not bring up anything serious, but I fear I can’t grant you that wish.”

Gladio didn’t say anything. He let Ignis continue.

Ignis sighed and crossed his arms. “We won’t always have Altissia. We don’t know what is on the horizon when Noctis finally provides Secretary Claustra with the audience she requested. This journey is far from over and I need to know something.” He fixed Gladio with an intense stare.

“Yes? Anything.”

“You’re Noctis’ Shield.”

“What about it?”

“You know what that could mean, should things go south. Are you still prepared to make the necessary sacrifices for our king?” Ignis cast a look over his shoulder at the darkening city and shook his head. “Even if that means sacrificing what we have for the greater good? I know this is sudden. I know this is a hard conversation, but I will not stand in the way of your duties.”

“Damn, Iggy. Yeah, I know. I know what it means to be Shield,” Gladio said. “I'll be honest, the answer to that question is harder than it used to be, but I know what I have to do. I'll make sure that Noct and I both get out alive.”

Ignis’  responding smile was weak. “See to it that you do.”

Gladio smoothed his hand down the back of his neck. “Iggy, what's wrong? What aren’t you saying?”

Ignis sighed. “I’m concerned. It’s what I do. I worry.”

Gladio closed the space between them. He cupped the side of Ignis’ face with one hand and rested his other hand on the small of Ignis’ back. “Iggy, I ain't going anywhere.”

Ignis tsked. “When I was watching you sleep this morning, I pondered these things. I'm ashamed to admit it, but for the first time since I swore that oath, I wished I could swear a similar one to you. Or to not have the burden in the first place. But like you, my duty is to Noct first and foremost. That can never change.”

“Iggy…”

“Our relationship needn't be a complication. Nothing can change in the grand scheme of things.” His voice was soft and low and regretful. Gladio's heart dropped in his stomach.

“I know that. But don't ask me not to care about what happens to you. And don't ask me not to try my best to protect Noctis _and_ you.”

“I wouldn't dare. I simply needed to be sure we understand the hard facts. Even if we don't like them.”

Gladio nodded. “I get it, Iggy. I swore a damn oath, too. We’ve got each other’s backs and together we got Noct. It’s how it’s always been.”

“And Prompto.”

“And Prompto, but I didn’t swear an oath to that little dweeb.”

Ignis’ stern expression wavered and the softest of laughs escaped him, but he wasn’t going to be relieved easily. “That isn’t nice.”

“I know, but it got you to smile.”

Ignis pushed his glasses up and the faint smile faltered. “Gladio...I only say these things because…”

Gladio picked up where Ignis left off. “I don’t want to lose you either,” he said. His throat got a tickle and his eyes got wet at the expression on Ignis’ face.  “I hate that I can’t promise you the world. Not now.”

“I feel the same. Where does that leave us, Gladio?”

“I can’t swear an oath to you right now, but you have my heart. Sappy, but true. You have a part of me that no one else, not Astral nor King, can have. Come whatever, I need you to know that. You have my heart.”

Ignis’ hand was warm and light on his chest right over his heart. He blinked away emotions rushing up to his eyes. Ignis smiled. It wasn’t one of his stunning, toothy smiles or sultry smirks, but something gentle and thoughtful. “You have my heart as well, Gladio. I give it to you fully, no matter the cost.”

“I’ll cherish it.”

“You had better.” Ignis’ voice was just a bit huskier than usual. Gladio, overcome with emotions that Ignis was struggling to hide, drew Ignis into a tight embrace. They stayed like that as twilight faded into night.

* * *

When Gladio returned from the bathroom, Ignis was missing. He had been sitting in bed texting Noctis and Prompto, but now his phone was left abandoned on the bed. It didn't take him long to find him. The balcony doors were open and the sound of a violin was pouring into the room.

Gladio came outside to find Ignis standing on the balcony. Bathed in silver moonlight, Ignis had his back to him as he peered over the railing. He was looking up toward the sky as the violinist’s song swirled around them. Ignis was entranced by the musician’s spell. His unstyled hair was still damp from a shower and it moved freely in a gentle breeze.

As Gladio stepped forward, his heart sped up. When he reached Ignis, he tapped his shoulder. Ignis started, as if awakened from a trance, and turned around. His lover responded by wrapping his arms loosely atop his shoulders. They fell into an simple dance to the sound of the violin.

Ignis looked up at him and smiled. Gladio returned it and drew Ignis closer.

“Remember Lestallum?” Gladio asked softly.

“How could I bloody forget? I must’ve been mad not to realize what you were up to when we danced that night,” Ignis said; moonlight glinted in his eyes. “But now that we are here, I’m glad you took a chance.”

“Me too. We both know you never would’ve.”

“I was gearing up for it.”

“Sure. In ten years.”

They continued to sway to the violin’s song. He spun Ignis out into a simple turn and pulled him back into his embrace. They were chest to chest, heart to heart. Gladio guided Ignis down into a backbend and brought him back up. He used the momentum to pull him into a kiss.

When they parted, he gazed into Ignis’ eyes. “Hard to believe it was only five days ago on a night just like this that I told you how I felt. I was terrified of what you’d say.”

“I could never refuse you,” Ignis said dreamily.

He kissed the top of his forehead. Ignis closed his eyes in response. He held him tighter as if by sheer will alone he could capture this moment and stop time.

Gladio would fight Bahamut and the rest of the Astrals with his bare hands for Ignis Scientia.

He couldn’t promise his life to Ignis, but his heart was free to give. Gladio didn’t know what the future held for him as Noctis’ Shield or for Ignis as his advisor, but they had each other. That would have to be enough.

It would be enough, damn it.

The weight of Ignis’ head lifted off his shoulder and they met eyes briefly before meeting in an achingly soft kiss. It sent a thrill through Gladio. When the kiss broke, they pressed their foreheads together.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis’ words were feather soft against his lips. “Would you give yourself to me?”

Gladio chuckled, confused. “You already have all of me.”

“No. I…” Ignis didn’t finish, he just brought his warm mouth against Gladio’s again and pressed flush against him. “Will you allow me to _have_ you?”

He understood.

“I told you that every corner of my heart is yours.”

They kissed again; sweet fire spread from his lips to his veins. Somehow they made it into the hotel room, bodies only disconnecting to remove clothing.

Gladio’s heart was set to burst. They fell into one another’s arms, skin on skin, heart to heart. And Gladio opened himself to Ignis. There were no jokes from his lips, only awe and anticipation and love for the beautiful creature on top of him.

He’d never had anyone inside of him. He was always the one giving. It was perfect that Ignis would be his first. His only.

Ignis’ touch was gentle, as if Gladio's body of pure muscle was made of spun glass. He blinked away tears as Ignis smiled down at him and asked, for the sixth time, if he was OK. When Ignis finally entered him, he nearly broke. Not because he was in pain, no, Ignis had been very careful. But because it was Ignis joining with him in a way that made the mighty Shield Amicitia vulnerable. He pulled Ignis down to meet him in a kiss as Ignis moved in him.

As they moved as one, Gladio held on, head halfway in the clouds but desperate to stay on solid ground with Ignis. As he grew familiar with the new sensations lighting up in his body, he watched every exquisite expression that crossed Ignis’ face.

He happily gave everything to Ignis. He didn’t hold back.

“Ignis...”

“Gladiolus….” Ignis moaned in reply as he clung to him. They held on to each other desperately as Ignis’ thrusts graduated from luxuriating in pleasure to ravenous hunger. He met him with each strike, taking it all and wanting more. Ignis stayed close to him, holding on, nails biting into his skin, but soon Ignis’ deep thrusts grew urgent and he raised to his elbows.

One of his delicate hands splayed over Gladio’s heart. They met eyes. They were close enough to kiss. Their lips brushed constantly. Gladio was so damn close. He struggled to make it last.

At the edge of his awareness, he could still hear the violin as it reached a crescendo.

“I...Iggy...I….” Gladio said, voice husky and strained with pleasure.

“You’re a gift….” Ignis moaned, looking down at him as he moved.

Tears were blinding him. He tried to say more, but all that came out was Ignis’ name in all its forms. He came first and Ignis followed after with a restrained moan into his neck. He came with several sharp thrusts and a relieved sigh.

They lay there connected. Ignis found his hand and clutched it wordlessly. Gladio kissed the top of his head.

“Iggy, just in case I wasn’t clear, you’ll have my heart forever.”

He expected a logical response from Ignis. For the man to say that forever was impossible because their lives were finite. They weren’t Astrals. They couldn’t promise what they did not have.

But instead, Ignis kissed the bridge of Gladio’s nose and smiled a brilliant and relaxed smile. “Forever will do nicely.”

Yes. Yes it would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come full circle. This final chapter leads into [ Chapter 7 of Undercover of the Twilight ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11910336/chapters/27741264). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little companion fic. 
> 
> The main song our mystery violinist is playing can be found [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4MBWmNcstQ&list=RDT4MBWmNcstQ).
> 
> Special thanks to HorologiumParadox for the beta!
> 
> Be sure to click "next work" to read the final part of this series! :)


End file.
